Meet Tokio
by gip-k
Summary: Tokio Saito, wife of Hajime Saito, misses her husband, Hajime, and decides to that despite his instruction, she is going to Tokyo to drag him back home! What will the Kenshingumi do when they get caught in the middle? Finally done, sorry for the long wait
1. Prologue

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-I am sorry for all the errors. I replaced the all the "Tekoia" with "Tokio" so now everything should be fine. Thanks, all of you for informing me of the errors, and now I finally know that Saito's really first name is "Hajime" not "Saito". I am going according to the eastern way of first name then last name, rather than the Japanese last-name then first name. Also, "Enji" should be "Eiji". Again, I apologize for the errors! 

___________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… but I wish I did… at least partially. T_T

___________________________________

---Prologue---

(A/N: Do all of you remember those episodes when Kenshin first went to fight Shishio? Well, I do recall that he didn't actually get to fight Shishio, but instead fought Soujiro, but the battle was stalled thanks to the 18 year-old cracking Shishio's sword, and Kenshin's sword getting broken. Well, do you remember that little kid, Eiji? The one whose brother got killed? He wanted revenge, but Saito stopped him from moving forward to attack Shishio. Saito later adopted Eiji, and sent him to live with his wife. ^_^ Well, this story is starting from Tokio's house, and so to prevent any confusion, I've decided to remind all of you just who Eiji is, okay? All right, then, that works! ^_^ Now all of you can read without trouble.**)**

---------------------------------

Tokio's mind was filled with frenzy. Her jaw was set, and her mouth formed a thin, grim line. She swept the floor of her small mountain home with outright ferocity, giving little care to the fact that she was thus causing large clouds of dust to appear in her kitchen before a light breeze would kick up and pull them out the open door. Tokio also ignored the fact that her boy whom her husband Hajime Saito had placed in her care, Eiji by name, was coughing and sneezing convulsively. 

"Eeke! Tokio, must you sweep like that?" he asked. He sneezed. "It's making me sneeze." 

Tokio grimaced.

"I've no time for such petty talk, Eiji! You're supposed to be outside working, anyhow," she scolded. 

"I came in for a drink," Eiji replied, abashed. He continued in a quieter voice. "If it's not too impolite to ask, Tokio, what is it that's making you so upset?"

Eiji had not always been so bold and open with his foster mother, Tokio Saito. He had always called her "Miss Saito" for many weeks after he met her, and did nothing but work, work, and more work. He seemed to believe that he had to somehow deserve to be under her care, which of course was untrue, and irritated her. She cooked him plenty good meals, which helped put some meat on the thin boy's bones, and made sure that his bed was nice and soft. Also, when he woke up, shivering and crying in the eerie cool of the night, she smoothed his short, silky brown hair, and soothed him to sleep with soft words and lullabies. All of the sort of things any good mother would do. So Eiji in time became accustomed to his new life. He was a bright, charming little boy, and wonderful company. At first she had been quite angry and indifferent at her always-faraway husband for dumping the boy in her arms with little but a smile and a kiss and a "farewell" and "take care". She had wanted to thrash Hajime for that, but curse his smiles and kisses! She simply couldn't bring herself, too, only scold him lightly, and smile up at him, her face beaming moonshine! She hated him so, but loved him even more strongly. That selfish idiotic fool! Wait until she got her hands on him! 

"You're muttering again, Tokio," Eiji said, sounding more than slightly embarrassed. "Is something wrong?"

"Why in the hell do you ask so many bloody questions?" Tokio asked, finally stopping her sweeping and setting the broom aside. Yet even despite her harsh reply, her hands were reaching up into the cabinet searching out a cup in which to pour Eiji a drink. While she worked, literally stalking around the tiny kitchen, she accidentally stepped on the tail of her lovely gray cat, which she had named "Miki." She cursed out, and barely got her slippered foot out of the way in time to escape a nasty scratch. It was Eiji who this time rushed to help the poor creature. He paid no heed to her reply. By now, he was quite used to them. While Eiji soothed the cat, Tokio poured him some goats' milk. She also knew he would probably be hungry, so she decided to set some leftover soup on the stove for him. All the while she was still thinking about Hajime. Curse that man! Running off like that, and not even bothering to ever come home. Curse him!

Eiji had set the cat down, and walked over to the table to gulp down his cup of milk. 

"Thank you, Tokio," he replied politely after swallowing. 

"Your welcome, Eiji," Tokio replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I also put soup on the stove, in case you should want some."

"Hai," Eiji replied. "I saw it. Thank you." 

Tokio nodded curtly in reply, and then set to wiping everything down. She realized that she was quite a neat freak, especially concerning her kitchen. She did not tolerate one speckle of dirt, here. Eiji had the same mentality, though he did occasionally bring in the accidental tracks of dirt like any normal boy, but was otherwise exceptionally clean. 

Then Tokio realized Eiji was staring at her with those dark eyes of his, and from the thoughtful look, obviously studying her, and turning over all of his observations in his mind. It used to make her feel utterly uncomfortable, but now she was used to it. 

"What?" she snapped, still in a highly irritable mood.

"Ah, nothing," Eiji said, dropping his eyes.

Then Tokio realized… she was muttering again. She threw her rag to the ground angrily, and stamped her foot. 

"That's it!" she said, startling both Eiji and the cat. "I am going down to Tokyo right this moment! I am going to _kill _that man!" 

Of course, from all his observations, Eiji knew who "that man" was. It was the man who had adopted him- the man who allowed him to live in such a splendid, peaceful environment. That man's name was Hajime Saito. Also, Eiji was quite aware that she was serious. Once Tokio Saito decided on something, it was quite final. Eiji's eyes widened to their fullest capacity. 

"Eeke! May I come, Tokio? _Please?_" he asked. 

Tokio was filled with a wave of sympathy for a moment at the boy's pleading expression, eyes wide and full of life, teeth sinking into his upper lip in anticipation, and small hands clutching the edge of the table. 

"Gomen nasai, Eiji," she said truthfully. "I cannot take you along, boy."

His face fell down so low that Tokio thought she might begin to weep. But she squashed down that emotion.

"Hai, I knew you'd say that," Eiji replied dolefully. "I suppose I have to take care of the farm."

__

Dear Kami, the farm! Tokio thought for the first time. _I'd totally forgotten! _

"Yes, of course you do," she said sternly. "Who else would take care of the farm for me? No, boy, you must stay behind. I will bring Mr. Saito home to see you, I swear that unto you." 

Eiji nodded numbly, and with a sullen "yes ma'am" began to head outside to finish his work. Then he turned to Tokio. And with eyes filled with emotion, he approached her quickly, and embraced her tightly, lingering with his arms around her. She patted his back lightly, preparing to scold him teasingly when he spoke. 

"I love you, Tokio," he said. He let her go but still kept hold of her arms. "Please come home soon." 

Tokio was awestruck by this sudden show of affection, and gazed at him, love blooming in her heart like a rose. She freed one of her arms, and sifted fingers through his hair gently, then planted a kiss on his forehead. 

"I promise," she said firmly. She sniffled. There was no way she would begin to cry! She rubbed at her eyes, pretending that something had somehow become lodged in them. "Now you go on and get to work, now!" Eiji lingered behind. "Go before I swat your hide!" she repeated in a slightly unsteady voice.

He grinned at her, a beautiful, wonderful curve of his mouth, and then ran out the door. 

Tokio sighed to herself. He was a boy of twelve years of age, small for his age, but strong. She was certain he could take care of things while she was gone. Miki would keep him company, and there were neighbors just a few kilometers away who would be more than glad to help if he needed it. 

Tokio headed down to her room to pack up her belongings. She took a small pan, a bag of rice, knives, and some darts. All the rest of her food she could gain by hunting, and by picking vegetables and fruits- it was the perfect season for such. She took some numbing poison for the darts along…essential for hunting. Then she, at the last moment, added a small pack of tofu, an excellent thing to take along for a trip. 

Finally, Tokio assembled everything together, careful to pack lightly. After all, the only place she needed to get was down to the train station. She reached up into a hidden compartment in the wall above her futon, and then got her money, the one that Hajime provided her each and every year. It was great help, though she made ample money from selling produce at the farm. Then she took the needed yen for the fare- so expensive, were these western "trains!" Then, Tokio dressed into clothes more suitable for travel. They were made of wool, dyed in greens and grays. Finally, she tied her old straw hat on her head, scrawled a quick note for Eiji to show her neighbors, and then slung the only slightly heavy sack over her shoulder. Then, she took a deep breath, set her mind firmly on the task at hand, and then headed out the door.

"Farewell, Tokio!" Eiji called, waving his arm high above his head to her. "Please be careful!"

"Farewell, Eiji!" Tokio said. She snorted in a very unladylike manner. "Nonsense, boy! I'm mountain-bred, in case you don't recall," finally, she gave him a smile. "You take care of yourself, and my farm, you hear? If I come back and things are in disarray, then I'll skin your hide!" 

Eiji looked embarrassed, and muttered something she couldn't catch from so far away, but he looked fairly cheerful. Tokio almost considered taking him now, at the last moment, but she decided against it. She certainly didn't want her "friendly neighbors" taking care of her farm, and if she took Eiji, she'd have to take Miki, for Miki seemed for some reason to hate those neighbors. Also, Eiji was beyond most of his nightmares, now. He would be fine by himself. 

Finally, with a last glance back at the house, and her adopted son, she headed down the steep mountain slope, which she'd long since mastered traveling on. Oh yes…she would find that man! And he would certainly be in deep trouble…really deep. 

* * * 

The train screeched to a stop with a slight jolt, thoroughly shaking its passengers. Tokio's face twisted into an ugly snarl and she muttered something to herself under her breath about the trains. Finally, after the conductor said that all passengers could get off, she straightened her hat on her head, and hefted her sack over her shoulder. A man offered to help her down the train- help that was welcome. When she stepped out of the train, she stood still for a moment, completely and totally speechless at the sights before her. 

The city was _full _of people! So _many _of them, there were! She had never thought she'd seen so many people, or heard quite so much noise ever in her life. The air was much less fresh than the mountain air she was used to, but it was very easy to breathe in such low altitudes. The air also carried a distinctive smell… the smell of food, factory smoke, and simply the smell of people. The smell of nature was somewhere in the background. However _strange _this place was, Tokio liked it instantly. She liked the busyness, and liked the sights and scents of city life even more. It was so exciting! 

Finally, Tokio decided that she had done enough dawdling around. She finally begun to walk, and was a bit irritated at how slowly she was being forced to move, but she supposed that was expected in a big city. 

In truth, Tokio did not exactly blend in, with her straw hat, and out-town type of clothing. But she felt as if she _belonged _here. This was where her husband was, and she knew he was just around here _somewhere_, if she could manage to simply find him! 

Tokio's sharp eyes fixated on a man driving an elegant looking black carriage. She ran as fast as her legs could take her, clamping her hat down on her head with one hand. 

"Wait, _wait!_" she called.

The man stopped the carriage, and looked back at her quizzically. She finally made it up to him, huffing and puffing. 

"Where are you taking this carriage to?" she asked, still breathless from her run. 

The man blinked at her, and his mouth was agape. What in the _planet_ was he staring at? 

"Pardon me?" she asked bitingly.

The man gave a start, and put a nervous, crooked smile on his face.

"Umm… I'm going down to the Kamiya Dojo to deliver a message-"

"And where is that?" she demanded eagerly. 

"Down a little way down that street-" he began, pointing with his finger. He happened to point in a direction that was exactly where Tokio was headed. She climbed into the carriage- stupid thing so high off the ground! -And set herself down, arranging her belongings carefully. The man gave a start.

"Ah, that is precisely where I need to go," she said. "I'll tell you when to stop. Drive!" 

The man looked even more startled, but then at last his face broke into a grin, and he proudly started up the horses with an emphatic "yah!" and they started going down the street. 

Tokio's eyes hungrily took in all of scenery around her. The people selling meet in the marketplace, the boys giving out papers, and the beautiful women with lovely kimonos and parasols walking through the city as though they had not a care in the world. Finally, she thought she saw someone who could help her… a tall man in a white coat, someone who her husband had told her of in some of the few letters that he ever sent. 

"_Stop!_" Tokio shouted.

The man pulled on the reins Tokio gave him a quick word of thanks jumped down off the carriage, leaving the driver blinking and staring after her in disbelief. 

She ran after the man- idiot! Why the hell did he have to walk so fast with those long legs of his? -As quickly as she could, holding up her longish robes and leaping over things just to catch up with his "walk". 

"Hey you!" she called out to him once she was in distance. 

The man turned around, stopping at last. When she was sure she had his attention, she spoke, staring up at him with fierce eyes. 

"I would like to know… where is Hajime Saito?" she demanded. 

Then she waited for his answer.

________________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post Chapter Statements: -So… do you like? What do you think of Tokio's character? I'm thinking that I subconsciously took too much from Chi-Chi (the wife of the character Goku from Dragon Ball Z). There may be a little Kaoru and Misao to her character, but I'd say she's mostly Chi-Chi. Wild tempered, hot headed, and fiercely loving. ^_^ Strong, too! 

(Oh, and now I suddenly realize! She's a good deal like Nyneave al'Meara, too! You know, from the Wheel of Time Series? :XD No, I won't explain what that is now.)

________________________________


	2. Chapter 1

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-All of you readers should be quite aware by now… I don't leave cliffhangers. ^_^ Well, not always. So now, without ANY further ado, I am going to get straight to the first chapter. Enjoi! 

___________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, and am not seeking to gain any financial profits from this fanfiction. 

______________________________________

****

---Chapter 1: She comes!---

Sanosuke turned to face the person who had addressed him, and had to suck in a breath. 

She was small, with her head barely reaching up to his waist. She was also very slight, but somehow not quite frail looking. To add to those, she was incredibly, astonishingly beautiful. Her curves could be seen even under her loose clothing, and her skin, a rich color like sunshine, looked as smooth and milky as a baby's. Underneath her straw hat, he saw a glimpse of locks of her wavy, darkly purple hair. Her lips, which he was certain were not painted, somehow had attained to the color of strawberries, and for some reason Sanosuke very badly wanted to kiss them. 

Despite all of her obvious glory, the most amazing things on her were her eyes, an impossible solid green, holding his gaze with intensity. 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she snapped. "I just asked you a question, _sir_."

Sanosuke gave a start. She had a tongue very much like acid, and the way she said "sir" was in a very condescending and insulting way indeed.

"Um, I'm sorry," Sanosuke said. He was struggling to keep his eyes from crawling all over her like spiders, and to keep looking at her face. "I didn't hear you." 

"I said," she began, with painfully purposefully slowness. "I would like to know where Mr. Hajime Saito is." 

"Hajime Saito?" Sanosuke asked, blinking. He couldn't think straight. "I don't know where he is." 

"But isn't he the Chief of Police in this city, Mr. Sagara?" the woman asked in a mock-sweet tone. 

Sanosuke gave a start.

"H-how do you know my name?" he asked. "Who are you, anyway?"

"My name is Tokio-"

"Tokio!" Sanosuke began. He flashed her a grin. "I've never heard a name like that before. And though you already know my name, we haven't been properly introduced." Sano's grin widened, and he took Tokio's hand, shaking it. She simply stared at him with artificial nonchalance. 

"Very nice to meet you, Sanosuke Sagara," she said. 

"Call me Sano," he said. 

Tokio raised an eyebrow. 

"All right, young man, Sano it is," Tokio said. "Well, it was very nice meeting you." 

__

Young man? Sanosuke thought. But wasn't she like fifteen or sixteen years old? He was almost twenty! She began to walk away, but Sanosuke objected.

"Hey, where are you going?" he asked, his face falling. 

"I'm going to find Hajime Saito," she replied firmly. 

"Nah, you can find him later," Sanosuke said. Tokio looked at him suspiciously. "Um, I mean -! Uh, is that what I said? No, no! I meant you haven't become _familiar _with the city yet, and you need someone by the likes of me to lead you around," He winked at her. She looked totally expressionless, but it didn't deter him from trying to woo her one bit. He continued. "Also, you don't have a place to stay, and Tokyo is very crowded." 

Tokio looked impatient, at first, but that impatient expression turned to thoughtfulness. 

"That sounds nice," Tokio said finally. "All right, thank you. Lead the way." 

She didn't make "lead the way" sound very cheerful and coaxing at all, but rather like a command. Sanosuke frowned slightly. _What kind of girl is she, anyway?_

Sanosuke kept staring at her, half-drooling when she wasn't paying attention. She seemed to enjoy the city very much, for every once and a while a smile made its way unto her face. Sanosuke thought his heart might fail him. _She's just too hot. _He thought. _Incredibly, impossibly hot. _

Sanosuke was wracking his brain with places to take Tokio. Well, she did not have a place to stay, so maybe he could take her-

-To the Kamiya dojo. That was a long way, but it would be quite worth it. Yep, dump her in the little missy's place to stay by night, and exploring with him by day. It was all just too brilliant. 

Sanosuke offered to take Tokio's bag, and she again raised one of those eyebrows, making him feel like a silly little boy. 

"No thank you," she had replied curtly. "I am not as weak as some would think me to be, Sano." 

Sanosuke half-tripped.

"Careful, boy," she said sternly. "Clumsiness can cause injuries."

Sanosuke's cheeks burned. _For Kami's sake she sounds like somebody's mother! _

"Uh, yeah," he replied, struggling to put on a cheery grin.

Finally, after Sanosuke thought he had taken her sightseeing enough, he decided to begin going to the dojo. They traveled on an old dirt road, packed down by the feet of many people over the centuries. Tokio looked up at him, her eyes like green fire. 

"I do not think that this looks like the way to any police station, Sano," she said hotly. "Where the hell do you think you're taking me?"

Yeesh! She was very short-tempered. 

"Chill out, dragon girl," he said. "I'm just taking you to my friend's dojo so you can get something to eat, okay? You look like you've been traveling a long time." 

A red flush entered Tokio's cheeks. 

"What did you just call me?" she asked. 

Sanosuke gave a start. Tokio was… smiling?

"Um…" he looked confused. "I believe I called you dragon girl," he forced a grin, waiting for the torrent. "You act pretty much like a dragon sometimes." 

He prepared for the raging storm to come, but Tokio just smiled at him, like a girl amused at a brand new toy. 

"That's quite interesting, Sano," she replied. Then all of the sudden, she changed. "Meh! I'm tired of holding this sack, you take it." Then she abruptly took off the sack, and dumped it in his arms. Then she began walking with twice the speed she'd been going at before. 

__

What the hell is she? Sanosuke thought. The bag was relatively light, but Sano stood staring at Tokio for so long that she got quite a good head start on him. He took a few long strides to catch up with her, then resumed walking at a regular pace. 

Finally, after walking another half-kilometer, they reached Kaoru's dojo. Sanosuke announced their arrival, and Tokio just nodded, studying the place with obvious scrutiny. 

Sanosuke knocked on the gate. 

"Aye, little missy, are you there?" he called out. 

"Little missy?" Tokio asked.

"Oh, that's just my nickname for Kaoru Kamiya, who owns this place," Sanosuke said with a wink. "We're good friends." 

"I see," Tokio said conversationally.

"Just a moment!" came Kaoru's cheerful voice. 

"Oh, don't worry yourself Kaoru-chan! I'll get it!" said another.

Tokio listened to these voices with obvious apprehension, seemingly impatient to meet the people who she would be having lunch with. 

Finally, Misao Makamachi appeared around the corner, dressed in her usual clothing, which was a dark blue ninja suit, trimmed in lavender, and tied by a large pink ribbon. She did not have her ninja gloves on at the moment, because she had obviously been helping Kaoru fix lunch. She regarded Sanosuke and Tokio with an all-inclusive grin. 

"Hey, rooster head, how are you doing today?" she asked. She rose an eyebrow in mock-surprise. "And who is this? You brought a new friend, Sano! Who is she, huh, rooster head?" her expression changed from mischievous to serious, and she whispered in Sano's ear. "You'd better not be cheating on fox lady or a swear I'll tell." Then she leaned back away from him, and smiled at Tokio like nothing happened. "So, welcome to the Kamiya Dojo!" she extended her hand. "My name is Misao Makamachi, and of course you've met Sano…"

Sanosuke muttered mean things about Misao under his breath. Tokio shook Misao's hand firmly, and easily detected the inquisitive look behind Misao's dark lavender-blue orbs, and quelled it with green-eyed firmness. 

"My name is Tokio Saito, wife of Hajime Saito, who is the Chief of Police of Tokyo City." she said, deciding to be formal. 

Misao didn't bother to stop her jaw from dropping. Sanosuke outright fell down, and totally forgot about wooing her. 

__

"What?" Misao asked incredulously. 

"B-b-but you can't be!" Sanosuke exclaimed. "Y- you're- you're- way too… _beautiful! _And way too… _young!_ Why the hell didn't you tell me this first off? Now Saito's going to kill me!" 

"Excuse me?" Tokio asked so hotly that the air around her seemed to shimmer. She glared at Sanosuke. She took little notice for Sanosuke's "compliment". "I don't know why you would think that my husband wouldn't have a good choice of women, or why you think me to be _young! _I am _thirty-one years old_ you total baka! I think that means that I have at least ten or twelve years on you, young man. As for me not telling you, you did not allow me to finish that sentence! And why would my husband kill you?"

Sanosuke just stared at her, wide-eyed, shaking his head in disbelief. Misao had run off, spouting out unrecognizable words like a little steamboat. Had she said something about getting Kaoru?

"Hey, what's all the racket about?" Yahiko asked irritably as he emerged from inside the house. His dark red-brown eyes fell on Tokio, who was looking very, very annoyed at that moment. 

"Hey, lady, who are you, anyway?" Yahiko demanded. "You're ruining our lunch so why don't you -!"

At that very moment, Kaoru came bursting forth out of the house, Misao at her heels. She made a wild fumble and finally came to a stop with her hand place securely over Yahiko's mouth. 

"Hello, Miss Saito, welcome to my dojo!" she said with a wide, warm smile. Yet despite that cheery exterior, Sanosuke could tell she was in a state of extreme shock. Everyone finally quieted down, though Misao had to stick her entire fist in her mouth to accomplish that feat. Yahiko's face was red as a beet…most likely because Kaoru's hand was a roadblock to his ability to breathe. Sanosuke himself stood stiff as a stick, waiting for the dragon girl's reaction.

To the surprise of them all, Tokio smiled, green eyes dancing with obvious amusement. 

It was going to be a very strange day.

_______________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post Chapter Statements: -Meh, a little bit short, that it is. ^_^ But it was quite fun to write! I surely hope my loyal readers shall enjoy it. Cheerio for now! ^_^

______________________________


	3. Chapter 2

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Heyo, everyone! My sincerest apologies for the horridly slow update. _ My life has been really insane. I'm currently writing this chapter in the middle of the night. Yeah. I'm telling, because I'll be able to look back and remember what was happening when I wrote this. ^_^

___________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroken, but it'd be quite nice if I did. 

****

______________________________________

---Chapter 2: At the Dojo---

An hour or so later, all of the inhabitants of the dojo were sitting down in a small circle, sipping green tea and discussing the events of the day with Tokio.

"So… what is your farm like, Miss Saito? Who helps you manage it?" Kaoru asked conversationally as she poured Yahiko another cup of tea. 

Tokio waved her hand in dismiss as she swallowed down her tea. 

"It's doing perfectly nicely up in the mountains," Tokio said. "I grow some small amounts of rice, and lots of vegetables. Goats do well there- I have quite a few." Then Tokio picked up her teacup again, and spoke to Misao without even raising her eyes to her. "Please bring me some more of those delicious rice balls, child." 

Misao fumed, and stalked off without a word. 

"Now as I was saying-"

"Misao don't like being called a child," Yahiko interrupted, smirking. Then his eyes turned a little wide. "You know she's the leader of the Oniwabanshu, right lady?" 

"Don't interrupt me while I am talking, Myoujin-boy!" Tokio said, glaring daggers at Yahiko over the edge of her cup. "And I go by 'Miss Saito.' Haven't you gotten any manners, you little toad?"

"Um, Yahiko, please go up to the kitchen and get some sugar, please!" Kaoru said through her display of teeth that could be formally called a smile. "Now." She added under her breath. 

Yahiko licked his tongue out at Tokio, then ran to the kitchen. Kaoru exhaled.

"My apologies for Yahiko's behavior-"

"No need for apologies," Tokio said. Her green eyes danced for a moment before being again replaced by her serious look. "You asked who helped me with my farm? It's the boy who Hajime sent to live with me, Eiji." Tokio's eye twitched. "Stupid man! He's always dumping everything on cheerful little Tokio, with all his cursed smiles and…"

Tokio's voice trailed off as soon as Misao brought back the rice balls. She bent to put them down, and Tokio spoke. 

"No, no!" Tokio scolded. "Your posture is all wrong!"

Misao froze, and blinked at their guest.

__

"Pardon?" she asked in a mousy voice.

Tokio sighed, and abruptly stood. She gently put her hands around Misao's waist, and bent her in a different way then took Misao's arm, straightening it out a little. She told Misao to put the plate down correctly now. She snapped at the girl again.

"No, no!" Tokio said. "Bend your _legs _not your _back!_ You'll be crippled by the time you're in your thirties at that rate!" 

Misao obeyed, though her face was the picture of disbelief and half-hidden scorn. She squatted down this time, bending her knees rather than reaching way over. 

"Very good," Tokio said curtly. 

Misao stayed in that position even after she had set down the plate of rice balls, blinking at Tokio. 

"You may stand," Tokio said, regarding the girl with stern green eyes. 

Misao straightened up quickly, and blinked all at everything. Then she walked, stumbling about like a goose, until finally she broke off into a run and escaped into the sanity and serenity of the great out doors. 

Yahiko laughed aloud. 

"You taught her one good!" he said, barely able to contain his laughter. 

Tokio pretended to look very serious for a moment, and looked down her nose at the boy, but as she received more tea from Kaoru, and Sanosuke reached for a rice ball, she found it safe to wink at the boy. Yahiko put on a monkey grin. Kaoru whapped him hard on the head with her hand. 

"I am tired," Tokio said, yawning. 

Kenshin, who had been sitting down quietly on one of the mats saying not a word, suddenly jumped up. 

"Would you like me to prepare a bath for you, Miss Saito?" Kenshin said with a warm smile. "My pardons, but I would have to cut some wood fire the furnace, that I would. My pardons, if it takes longer than milady might- erhm- desire."

Surprisingly, Tokio put on a crooked smile as she looked up at Kenshin. 

"Certainly," she said. "That would be nice." She chuckled. "But only if you promise me you'll do no peaking or anything perverted like that, Mr. Himura." 

Kenshin almost fell down. His cheeks turned bright crimson. 

"N- n- no- no mi- mi- mi-lady!" Kenshin said. Then he ran off in a similar way as Misao. 

Kaoru's eyes turned into dark blue coals. Yahiko, who had finally stopped rubbing his head and glaring at Kaoru, spoke up. 

"Hey lady, I guess you probably want to see your room," Yahiko said. He stood up, and jerked his thumb backwards somewhere. "It's in the back kinda. I'll show 'ya. But only if you hurry up."

Tokio sighed and put her cup down. She turned to Kaoru momentarily, eyes speaking disapproval against Yahiko's manners. 

"All right, boy," she said. "I'll come along."

Surprisingly, she put on another smile, linked arms with Yahiko- who looked slightly all too much pleased at that- and let herself be lead to her room.

Kaoru and Sanosuke, who happened to be the only ones left in the room, stared at each other in blatant disbelief. They exchanged expressions, and then nodded in unison. 

At that very moment, Misao came storming back into the house. 

"I _hate _her!" Misao fumed, face cherry red with anger and anguish. She paced the room. "She's the most horriblest lady I've ever met in my _entire _life!" Misao looked desperate. She knelt down on one of the mats closest to Kaoru, clutched Kaoru's wrists with her hands. "Oh Kaoru-chan you know I really, really don't want to have to go home early as I do love staying at your dojo so much, but Tokio Saito is the _craziest _woman I've ever meant and I simply can't tolerate her staying in the same place with me but you see I really, really want to stay in your dojo- _really! -_But I can't _stand_ Tokio so can't you send her somewhere _else?_" Misao finally paused to suck in a long breath then ranted on as before. "_Please _Kaoru-chan please!" 

"Shhh!" Kaoru said harshly. She turned her voice to a hushed whisper. "Calm down, Misao! Please hush your voice- she's here, you know."

"I'm _sorry_ Kaoru-chan," Misao said dolefully, dropping her voice to a low whisper. 

"All right-" Kaoru said. She sighed. "I don't really like Miss Saito too much, either," she turned back around to make sure the lady wasn't there. "But I simply can't turn down a guest, least of all Saito's own wife! Well, actually I can but- well, you know."

"It's his fault for bringing her here!" Misao exclaimed, her eyes roving over to Sanosuke. She let out a low growl in her throat. She jumped up, and then immediately without warning, tackled Sanosuke down and began attacking him with everything that was in her. Sanosuke was surprised at first but brought up his arms in defense just in time. Kaoru yelled at them to be quiet. Finally, Sanosuke caught Misao's arms and commenced trying to stop her from seriously injuring him. Then there was the sound of the door opening. Kaoru made a wild stumble over the room. She reached out and covered Misao's mouth with her hand. Sanosuke and Misao, both wide-eyed, froze in their positions. They all let out deep breaths at the sight of Kenshin. 

"Oro!" he cried when he saw them. "What is happening I say?"

Kaoru took her hand away from Misao's mouth and flopped back down onto the ground. Misao wrested her arms away from Sanosuke's loosening grip and then sat down, as well. Sanosuke chose to stand up. 

"We were talking about Miss Saito," Kaoru said. 

"She's crazy!" Misao insisted.

A red blush filled Kenshin's cheeks. 

"What're you blushing for you idiot?" Kaoru asked. 

"Um… well…" he began. 

"She's a pretty woman, Kaoru, even though she's pretty old," Sanosuke said with a wry grin. "I don't agree with the fact that she's crazy…the dragon girl is just a little…" Sanosuke shrugged. "She's a little confusing, I guess."

Kaoru apparently hadn't heard the last part, but was now glaring at Kenshin. 

"Kenshinisthattrue? Areyouthatf***ingpervycauseifyouareyouknowEXACTLYwhatthehellhappens!" Kaoru said through gritted teeth. 

"Well, she is very beautiful, and I believe Saito is very fortunate to have such a wife-"

Kaoru didn't wait for another word. Kenshin was all "oro" and screaming out in pain before he could finish the sentence with his customary "I say" or "that he does". 

"Damn, Little Missy, stop that. It was just a little phrase," Sanosuke said through a mischievous smile. _"Missy!" _

Right at that moment, _Yahiko _entered the room. 

"Hey Kenshin, Tokio's ready to take her bath now, so you'd better make sure the water is hot," Yahiko said. 

"Oro!" Kenshin cried. "I'm afraid that Miss Kaoru has a tight grip on me and I can't seem to escape-EEEE!" 

Kaoru was now biting Kenshin's head. Sanosuke and Yahiko looked at each other for a moment, and then both of them grabbed one of Kaoru's arms each and wrested her away from Kenshin. Kenshin, all swirly-eyed and "oro" tried to get up and flee but instead ended up falling down face flat on the ground. Kaoru finally calmed down, but was breathing extremely hard, face red with anger as she glared down at a now limp Kenshin. 

"He deserved it!" Misao piped in. 

She then proceeded to glare at everyone in the room, or rather, just Yahiko, Kenshin, and Sanosuke, then she patted Kaoru's arm. 

"Come on, Kaoru-chan, they're not worth it," Misao said, sniffing quite arrogantly. Then she and Kaoru linked arms and began their very stiff-backed and arrogant stalking out of the room, and Misao looked behind once on the way to lick her tongue out at them. Yahiko took both of his hands and put them to the corner of his mouth, stretching it out, and letting his tongue waggle back at them while making his eyes big and ugly. Luckily, by that time, Misao's back was turned again. 

"Need a little help getting up, shrimp?" Sanosuke asked amusedly. 

"That would be very nice appreciated, I say," Kenshin said, moaning in pain. Sanosuke helped him up, and then Yahiko spoke up in a disgusted tone. 

"Women!" he yelled. "The whole lot of 'em's just a whole big bunch of hags and uglies like Kaoru! But Kaoru's the worst of 'em all!"

"I wouldn't put it like that, exactly," Kenshin added in an abashed voice. He seemed to be recovering a little bit. 

"So, Kenshin, what was that about Saito's girl being pretty, eh?" Sanosuke said, grinning as he jabbed Kenshin hard in the side. Kenshin let out a grunt, and doubled over. He coughed a bit, then straightened himself. 

"Tokio Saito is Saito's wife, not my own, I say," Kenshin said very seriously. "It would be improper to speak of her in any such manner, that it would." 

Yahiko snorted.

"Well, yeah whatever," he said. "She's probably the only woman in the world that's not a hag, though, I'll tell you that much."

"She's a real something else," Sanosuke said, taking an old fishbone out of his pocket to put in his mouth. "A real dragon girl- I've never seen one like here. I mean, the missy's weird enough, but Tokio Saito's just beyond weird."

All three of the males nodded in unison. 

"Well, Kenshin, if I were you I'd go make sure the furnace is as hot as possible," Sanosuke said. "Who knows what dragon girl might do if you do it wrong."

"Oro! I thank you for reminding me, I say," Kenshin said. Then he looked slightly frightened, and studied the ground for a moment. "I should not hope to find out anytime soon, that I don't."

Then Kenshin dashed out of the room. Sanosuke and Yahiko looked at each other. 

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yahiko asked. 

"Yeah," Sanosuke replied. 

"Okay," Yahiko said. "On the count of three let's do it," he replied. "One…two…! Hey you bastard -!"

Sanosuke began running to the kitchen ahead of Yahiko. Yahiko was hot on his trail…

…They both wanted the last piece of fish. 

_______________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post Chapter Statements: -I _finally _finished this chapter! Goodness gracious! -_- That took an awful long time. Yeesh. I've been writing that for weeks. @_@ #_#

Well, here come my **special thanks! **

Hikari Suki Chi

Hey, thanks for your review! ^_^ Also thanks for telling me about that error- as you can see, it's all fixed now. Thanks!

****

Imalefty

Thank you for your reviews, as well! I'm glad everyone enjoyed this so much and thought it was so funny. I did see that you told me about Saito and Tokio, too, and also Eiji! Thanks a lot for that. I can't say two people are wrong, now can I? Thanks again!

****

Jouko-chan

I'm glad you liked it! I hope you find this chapter funny, as well. :D I tried to make it funny, but I hope it didn't turn out downright crazy. 

****

lalaland

Your name screen name is so disturbingly cute! XD Thanks for your review! You were my first reviewer- thanks a lot for picking out my story to read. ^_^ You were also the first to tell me about Saito and Tokio and all that- thanks for that, too! 

****

Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan

Hello! I recognize you as one of my veteran reviewers! O_O I think you probably read all of my stories, except for that Legend of Zelda Poetry. Or did you read that, too? Well thanks again for your review! I really liked it. Did you really find the story that funny?

****

FHB

Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked this one. ^_^ It's meant to be really funny- there won't be any angst this time, and of course, Yahiko is alive! ^_^ I surely hope you enjoy this chapter, too. It's a little crazy, but I guess sometimes that's okay, ne?

__________________________________________ 


	4. Chapter 3

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Okay, I'm finally going to write! :D I hope I didn't miss any thank-you's at the end of my latest chapter. _ I don't think so… well, here I am, typing something up once more. Sorry for all the waits…

___________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin… T_T

________________________________

---Chapter 3: The Dragon Breathes Fire---

Kaoru managed to get everyone settled down by the evening time that day. Thus, she felt positively and totally wired, and quite on edge. Tokio made her slightly nervous, for reasons she did not know why- nervous and…angry. 

In Kaoru's opinion, Kenshin was just being a little too nice to Tokio Saito… his smiles a bit too warm, or he was in too much of a hurry to please her. Tokio herself paid no heed to this… but Kaoru envied her beauty and calm exterior at times. Sure, she was fiery as a dragon, as Sanosuke had said, but she took no nonsense, and knew how to handle things in a way Kaoru herself had always wanted to. 

Tokio spent most of the time to herself, that evening, or talking with Yahiko- teaching him, it seemed. Kaoru had no idea what was going on between Tokio and Yahiko, but they seemed to get along remarkably well; maybe a little too well. All this irritated Kaoru to no end, and she was still confused as to _why_ exactly she disliked Tokio so. It was more than the way tiny Tokio managed to make herself seem so much larger than she was, or the effect that she had on you when she looked at you with her crystalline emerald eyes- eyes that told you she expected your complete attention and your total obedience. If those eyes caught you when you were misbehaving… well, everyone knew the rest. 

Kaoru did not feel like making any dinner that day, and luckily Kenshin had come to her rescue. Misao was out in the practice yard, practicing throwing her kunais to vent her frustration, Sanosuke was out in town going about his own business, and Yahiko and Tokio were out somewhere, most likely together, talking. Yahiko was probably showing Tokio the dojo. Tokio was probably examining it with a critical eye that very second, and treating things as though they belonged to her and not rather to Kaoru. Kaoru sighed at that. 

Despite all that, this meant Kaoru had time to herself, which she was grateful for. She was in her room stretched out across her futon, entertaining herself by reading old newspapers. As she did, she allowed her mind to wander, carefully pondering each event of the day, how she felt about everything, and all the while being very much aware that the time was approaching when they would all eat dinner together in the house. 

After a few more moments of boring reading, Kaoru decided it would be more interesting, and economical, to go and help with dinner. 

Kaoru did not go directly to the house, though, but instead stopped by the training yard, where Misao was viciously throwing kunais into a tree. When one missed the "target" Misao had carved in, she let out an exasperated cry and slunk down to the ground, hanging her head in pure frustration. 

"Misao?" Kaoru asked gently, as she slowly approached the upset girl. 

"Kaoru-chan!" Misao exclaimed, startled. She immediately jumped up. "What're you doing here?"

That was a silly question, and Kaoru decided to say so. 

"Well, after all it, is my dojo, Misao," Kaoru said gently. She gave the younger woman a small smile, and wrapped an arm about her shoulder. "I thought you were supposed to be having fun, not tiring yourself with kunai-practice." 

Misao heaved up a heavy sigh. 

"I'm sorry, Kaoru-chan, but I'm supposing I'm a bit frustrated with myself, and when I am I like to throw kunais to help me calm down," Misao said ruefully. She looked at Kaoru with her big blue eyes. "Isn't that what you do- just with kenjitsu, I mean? Seems pretty logical to me- I mean, when you're frustrated you've gotta take it out on something. It's just that Tokio woman- you don't really think I have bad posture and are childish, do you Kaoru-chan?" Misao sounded very pleading when she spoke that last word. She put a very genuine baby-pout on her face, and her eyes became very, very large and glossy, unshed tears shimmering in them in the oncoming sunset. Misao tended to be very emotional sometimes- one second she could be utterly angry, and the next she could by crying on your should- or, vice versa. Somewhere mixed in she was a major toughie. Her emotions, or at least the ones she chose to display on her face, were like waves in the sea. Kaoru struggled not to snort. 

"Of course not!" Kaoru exclaimed. "I think your posture is just fine, and I don't think you're childish at all- you're the leader of the Oniwabanshu, remember? How could someone childish take on such responsibility?" Misao's face brightened considerably, and Kaoru continued. "I think you're beautiful, brave and a wonderful person." Kaoru smiled at Misao, and Misao embraced her tightly. 

"Thank you, Kaoru-chan!" she exclaimed joyfully. 

Just as expected, Misao's emotions chose that very moment to abruptly change. Her mouth twisted into an ugly scowl, and she snorted in a very unladylike manner. 

"I think Tokio's pretty stuck-up, if you'll ask me," Misao continued. "She's no right to go around the place as though she owns it, and even less to call me a child! I'm _sixteen!_" 

"Yes, exactly-" Kaoru began to agree firmly. 

"And like you said, I'm the leader of the Oniwabanshu!" Misao cut in before Kaoru could finish. Her cheeks were red with rage. "I'm not going to sit here and cry. I'm going to get up there, and show her what an Oniwabanshu leader is all about! The next time she decides to insult me, she'll get what's coming!" Misao lifted up a fist that held three kunais, one between each of her fingers. 

Kaoru laughed loudly and pushed Misao's hand back down. 

"I think you can show _me_ what you're made of by coming to help Kenshin and I in the kitchen," Kaoru said, smiling cheerily. "I don't think it's right that we let him do it all alone, ne? And you're an excellent cook!" 

"Thanks, Kaoru-chan!" Misao said, returning the smile. "I'll go get cleaned up a little, and I'll meet you there in five minutes, okay?"

"All right!" Kaoru replied. "See you later, Misao."

"You too, Kaoru-chan!" Misao said, waving to Kaoru as she hurried off in the opposite direction. 

Kaoru decided to go into the kitchen. She entered, and leaned against the doorway for a second, watching Kenshin cut the vegetables. She smiled softly to herself. 

"I know you know I'm here, Kenshin," Kaoru said, slightly teasing. 

Kenshin turned around to face her, a warm smile that lit up his amethyst orbs present on his face. 

"How very perceptive of you, I say, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin replied a little teasingly as he greeted her. Kaoru thought the edges of his mouth had taken on the beginnings of an almost mischievous smile. 

"Need a little help?" Kaoru asked. 

"Sessha needs no help, that he does not," Kenshin said softly. His smile broadened. "Don't trouble yourself for him."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. 

"I think this time it's just a matter of pride," she muttered to herself. 

"Pardon?" Kenshin asked, face looking half-alarmed and half-abashed. 

"Nothing, Kenshin," Kaoru said. "Now, let's see-" she walked deeper in the kitchen. "-What's cooking in this pot?" she opened one, and inhaled the delicious aroma. Kenshin watched her, looking slightly abashed. "Mmmmm, smells so good!" Kaoru said, her eyes lighting up. She turned to kitchen. "Why don't you take care of watching these pots, and I'll cut the vegetables, okay? I think I can be trusted with that, ne?" 

A red flush crept across Kenshin's face. 

"Of course, Miss Kaoru," he replied, his eyes momentarily boring into the ground. "I- erhm- thank you for your aid."

"No problem, Kenshin," Kaoru said, smiling at him softly. He looked up at her, returning her smile, and their eyes met and exchanged looks of mutual affection. Kenshin turned away quickly at that very moment, looking more embarrassed than before, and began attending to his cooking. Kaoru sighed internally, then screamed in her head, and after a moment of recovery went to join him. 

After a few more moments, Misao entered the kitchen, and helped with them wash the dishes. She also set out the sitting mats around the small table. 

Right at the moment that everything was absolutely sparkling clean and dinner was prepared, Sanosuke popped right in, not entirely unexpected. He had a massive grin on his face.

"Hey, little missy!" he said. "Hey, Kenshin! I could smell that food from a mile away, so I decided to drop by." He winked at Kaoru. She replied to him with a long-suffering groan.

Misao emerged from out of the kitchen, and Sanosuke spoke again.

"Hey, the last time we met you were trying to kill me, weasel girl," Sanosuke said jokingly. "Any hard feelings?"

"Only about you calling me 'weasel girl'," Misao said through gritted teeth. 

"Good then!" Sanosuke said with a broad grin. 

Right at that moment, Yahiko and Tokio entered the house. All three of the people around Kaoru sucked in simultaneous gasps. Kaoru just stared, mouth agape, and her mind screamed. 

Tokio Saito was completely and totally transformed. She was attired in a very lovely kimono, attractively and abundantly embroiled with picturesque images of birds and flowers. It was a rich color that was somewhere between magenta and plum- a shade that matched her hair to near perfection. The kimono hugged her body gently, but accented her curves with impeccable precision, and it was folded such that the collar was just at the right length- low enough to display a minor bit of cleavage, but not an immodest amount. 

If someone had thought Tokio looked lovely in her old travelling clothes, she was now not only lovely, but perhaps the most lovely person in the world, if your world was just that small enough, and certainly enough to blow Kenshin and Sanosuke away. 

Kaoru suddenly felt very, very ordinary looking at best. At worst, she felt as though she could look in the mirror and see "hideous." She felt ugly, and quite so underneath Tokio Saito. She also felt a sharp pang of envy, and shut her mouth abruptly, and lifted her chin in a vain attempt to regain some of her lost dignity and self-confidence. 

"You're _so _pretty Miss Saito," Misao breathed in awe. The "so" sounded like it had one million O's in it. She was the first to speak. 

Kaoru suddenly felt a burst of anger to add to that envy, and so she immediately flipped around to look at her friend in dismay. Misao's eyes were now exceptionally wide, and she looked on at Tokio as though she had found a new role model. Kaoru wanted to scream. She forced herself to look at Sanosuke- he was grinning like a monkey, and as for Kenshin, his eyes were nearly as round as Misao's, and his face was beet red. His eye flickered toward Kaoru for a second, and when he saw the look on her face, he realized what he was doing, blushed a deeper shade, and then bored his wide eyes into the ground. His head bobbed as he glanced up at Tokio again then looked back down abruptly. Kaoru wanted to scratch him. 

"What in the bloody hell are all of you looking at?" Yahiko asked irritably. He sounded utterly stupid to Kaoru's ears at that moment. Kaoru was suddenly frantic, and decided to break the silence. 

"Welcome, Miss Saito!" Kaoru said, and somehow felt her face stretch into something. Kaoru almost touched her mouth to make sure it was a smile. "We have a variety of- um- things, fixed for erhm- dinner. Yes, for dinner!" Kaoru laughed nervously. She flipped around, and suddenly started walking in the total wrong direction. Confused, she flipped around and nearly tripped. She blushed deeply. She couldn't meet Tokio's eye. "Um, we'd be honeyed- I mean- _honored_- to have you for dinner! Please take a seat!" 

Tokio, who was watching all of them with an unwavering look that carried little visible emotion, nodded. An unexpected smile crossed her face. 

"Thank you, Miss Kaoru, I would be very happy to join you all for dinner," Tokio said. She inhaled the scent of the delicious food. "It smells so good!"

"Better hurry, lady, I'm about to get started," Yahiko said, who had somehow managed to sit down at the table and start eating before Kaoru could stop him." 

"I'm coming, _boy!_" Tokio insisted, and for some reason, it sounded affectionate or even joking. She hurried to the table, and was in the blink of an eye sitting down at the table devouring food, and if Kaoru's eyes weren't deceiving her, she appeared to be engaging in an eating race with Yahiko!

Kaoru felt a slap on the back, and nearly stumbled.

"Well, let's eat!" Sanosuke said with a grin, and sat down at the table. He winked at Kaoru's dumbfounded expression, then dug right in. Kaoru and Kenshin looked at each other. They exchanged various expressions, then decided to sit down. 

****

Later…

Kenshin laughed. 

"Too much praise for sessha, that it is," He replied gleefully. "I'm very happy that you enjoyed my cooking so much, Miss Tokio." 

"Yes, it was very delicious, Mr. Himura," Tokio said, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin. She yawned suddenly. "Goodness, I'm getting awfully tired! Go plump up my pillows for me, boy, I'm about to retire to bed."

Surprisingly, Yahiko got up from the table with very little complaining and rushed immediately at the door to perform his command. 

"That boy I will never understand," Tokio said amusedly, shaking her head. She turned to Kaoru. "He's quite a handful, as you've probably noticed seeing he's lived with you so long."

Kaoru blinked. 

"Yes, he is," Kaoru said, her mind distracted with several contradicting thoughts. 

"He's a little punk, that's what he is," Tokio said wryly. "He needs manners."

But something in the tone of Tokio's voice suggested that she liked him just as he was. 

Sanosuke yawned, also, but Kaoru was unsure of whether or not his was real. 

"Care for a drink, dragon girl?" Sanosuke said, smiling a bit mischievously. "I've got a glass back in my secret cellar."

Kaoru would have kicked him, but she was sure Tokio was going to take care of that for her. So she just watched, with the same fright in her eyes that was displayed plainly in Kenshin's. 

"Still trying to woo me now, are you, Mr. Sagara?" Tokio said plainly. "You can stop- _now_." 

Sanosuke gulped loudly. 

"Hey, don't take it all wrong, Tokio, it was just a joke," he replied. 

"Mmmm-hmmm," Tokio said, standing from the table. She yawned once more, and stretched out her arms far. "Goodnight, everyone. I suppose I shall see you tomorrow- but perhaps only if you catch me before I go to find Hajime. I intend to rise early. You city people have no concept of the word. Well, until the morrow."

With those words, Tokio walked out of the house and closed the door softly behind her. Kaoru and Kenshin let out identical sighs of relief, but Sanosuke let out a low whistle. 

"Yeesh, that girl is something else," Sanosuke said. 

"Shut up- _now_," Kaoru replied coldly. 

"Fair imitation of her voice, little missy," Sanosuke said, amused.

"Gah!" Kaoru buried her face in her hands. 

"I think she's a bit dangerous," Kenshin said, abashed. "Um- are you all right, Miss Kaoru?" 

Kaoru wasn't in the mood for hearing "Miss Kaoru" at that moment, and so she abruptly stood. Kenshin, a bit alarmed, rose also. 

"Go away!" Kaoru shouted. She then pushed Kenshin roughly out of her way, and stormed out to her room to go bury her face in the pillow of her futon and unleash a very loud scream. 

Tokio Saito would be the death of her…

She certainly hoped that they could get rid of her by the morrow, or else she'd go totally mad. 

_______________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post Chapter Statements: -Heyo, peoples! ^_^ I know nothing much is happening in these chapters… V_V Sorry… but hey, there's a little something mysterious going on with Tokio and Yahiko- they're becoming good friends. Also, the blood is boiling under Kaoru's skin… what more will it take to drive her off the edge? Will Misao stay at the dojo any longer, and what's with Sano, except his being perverted? Finally, what happens when Saito and Tokio finally meet? Will she change for the better, or just become worst?

Here are my **special thanks. **

Female Hitokiri Battousai

Hey, glad you could enjoy it! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this update as much as the last.

****

Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan

LoL! ^_^ That's really cool that you found it so funny- I'm glad! Thanks for reviewing and everything- it's much appreciated!

****

The Silly Koneko

I'm sorry that you couldn't log in! O_O Yes, Tokio's a bit "stuck up" but as you said, her true character is still a mystery. But please, keep on reading! ^_^ A few things oughtta be revealed by the next chappie. 

****

Jouko-chan

I believe I forgot to thank you last time! O_O Gomen nasai! Thanks a lot for read/reviewing- it's very much appreciated! I'm glad you enjoyed it. ^w^ 

___________________________________________


	5. Chapter 4

Sentiments of **gip- k: **-Heyo! ^_^ I'm finally on a roll again… Time to update! I know that writing this chapter will be lots of fun, so let me begin.

__________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, nor do I seek any financial gain from writing this fanfiction. 

________________________________

****

---Chapter 4: Tokyo---

Tokio Saito woke early the next morning, just when the sun was touching the blue sky with fingers of gold. Her eyes opened immediately at the sound of the first bird calls. There was only one person on her mind- Hajime Saito. 

Tokio quickly dressed, but this time in lighter clothing. Tokyo was a very warm city and a strong contrast with the mountains in every way. 

Tokio through some water on her face, and wiped it quickly with a towel. _It was soft_, she noted mentally. Kaoru Kamiya took very good care of her guests- almost enough to be suspicious. 

Well, Tokio had no time to think about these things. She at the last minute decided to wear her pocketknife- she didn't know the city well, and frankly, she didn't have time for people who decided it was okay to "bother" her. She had to find Hajime, and take him back home. A red flush crept across Tokio's face at the thought of him. She, however, put nonsense aside, and determined that she would go to walk to the Tokyo City Police Station and find him. Curse that man!

Tokio opened the shoji very carefully, as not to wake anyone, up, least of all Kenshin Himura. He had ears like a cat, or some other kind of animal, or something. It frightened her… it also disturbed her that he seemed to feel some kind of obligation to keeping her safe and happy- perhaps for Hajime? They were certainly not friends… thus she felt she ought to be very wary of Kenshin Himura and avoid him as often as possible. Certainly, he was nice, but he was quite mysterious. 

Tokio had almost gotten to the gate when she heard a voice behind her. 

"Hey, lady, you think that's such a good idea?"

Tokio jumped and let out a half-shriek. Then she squeezed her eyes shut to force herself to concentrate, and with a sigh of exasperation rounded on the owner of the voice. 

"Boy, I tell you, do _not _frighten me like that again," Tokio said through gritted teeth. She looked at Yahiko sternly. "What on earth are you doing here at this hour?"

"Is it a crime to wake up early in the morning?" Yahiko said, meeting her green-eyed stare with fiery red-brown one. "I live here, after all."

"You didn't answer my question."

Yahiko shrugged.

"I guess I just wake up early sometimes in the morning, to think and stuff," he replied, looking up at the sky for a second. Then he turned back to Tokio, and spoke a bit heatedly. "Something wrong with a kid trying to have some time to himself, or something?" 

Tokio sighed, and then sat down cross-legged on the ground. Yahiko joined her. Finally, he spoke again. 

"So I'm guessing you're going out to find Saito, aren't you?" Yahiko asked conversationally. 

"Meh… something like that," Tokio replied with a wave of her hand. "I hate that man." 

Tokio and Yahiko looked at each other, stunned. They had just said exactly the same sentence. 

"Why do _you _hate him?" Yahiko asked. "I mean, well, it's gotta suck being married to him and all, but 'ya gotta have a better reason than just some sorta domestic dispute or whatever, so what's it?" 

"It's none of your business, boy," Tokio replied roughly. 

"Well," Yahiko retorted gruffly. "I hate him because he's a snot face, and he tried to beat Kenshin up," Yahiko threw a random rock across the yard. "He's a real jerk sometimes."

"It was my Hajime that helped your Kenshin friend defeat Makoto Shishio, you little punk," Tokio said, also tossing a rock away. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Yahiko replied softly. "I know you don't hate 'im and stuff- it's just women always gotta make things so complicated for themselves and for all the men in the world. It's the same way with Kenshin and Kaoru. I don't get why Kaoru won't just kiss him for once, and why Kenshin won't just admit how he feels! Or vice versa- hell, it's really annoying. They're a whole bunch of idiots."

Tokio smiled. 

"You seem to usually hold this Kenshin man in high revere," Tokio said. "But apparently you've admitted to his stupidity."

Yahiko rounded on Tokio, his eyes flashing. His fist clenched. 

"Don't insult Kenshin," he said, glaring. 

"Oh?" Tokio said, raising an eyebrow. She felt her anger rising a little. "It's all right for you to insult Hajime but I can't insult Kenshin? That seems very fair, punk!"

"Shut up now, lady," Yahiko said. 

"You need manners," Tokio growled. 

"So do you!" Yahiko shot back. 

"Why you little brat I ought to-" Tokio lunged at Yahiko, and began punching him in the face. But Yahiko wriggled out of her grasp, and then climbed on top of her, pulling at her hair. 

"Stop that now!" Tokio replied through a mouthful of grass. She flipped them around, and pinned down Yahiko's leg with both of hers, got on top of him, and started pulling _his _hair.

Then the two of them started rolling across, shouting curses at each other and fighting as hard as they could. 

Then, Kaoru bursts out of her room, alarmed by all of the commotion that was going on. 

"What is going on here -?" Kaoru gasped. "Yahiko Myoujin you get off her now!" Kaoru shrieked. The two people would not stop fighting. She put a hand to her mouth in shock, and then hurried down to Kenshin's room. 

"Bag of donkey dung-" Yahiko said. 

"You little son of a monkey-" Tokio replied, gasping for breath. 

"I'm gonna kill you hag-"

"Not if I… kill you _first!"_

Then they continued their punching and wrestling. Meanwhile, Kaoru had gotten Kenshin. After both decided it'd be best to leave the two alone, they sat down cross-legged on the ground, watching wide-eyed as the two fought it out.

"Who do you think will win?" Kaoru whispered in his ear in a horrified voice. 

Kenshin finally decided to get some amusement from the situation, and watched on with shining amethyst eyes. 

"I believe it will be a draw, I say," he whispered back. "The two will not stop fighting until both are too tired to continue, that they will not. I cannot see either fully knocking the other unconscious, I say. It would be- uhm- a bit- cruel."

Kaoru's eyes widened when she saw Tokio administer two very hard punches into the ribs of her apprentice. Yahiko groaned, but he refused to give up. He kicked Tokio in the side and sent her pummeling over. After that, neither of them got up, but lay on the grass, bruised, and panting hard. They were too tired even to resume shouting at each other. 

"Should we help them?" Kaoru asked, sounding tortured. 

"No, I say, they need time to speak," Kenshin replied. Kaoru's eyes widened then she stood up, and stumbled off. Kenshin followed suit a bit more stealthily.

"That…was…" Tokio began. She rolled over, then groaned. 

"Painful," Yahiko finished for her. He massaged his ribs. He also let out a loud groan. "I wasn't aware someone so tiny could hit so…hard. You're worst than the hag."

Tokio let out some laughter, and then it degenerated into coughing. 

"Ugh," she moaned again. "I feel like I am bruised everywhere."

"_You're_ bruised?" Yahiko asked, struggling to push himself up. Then he fell flat on the ground. Tokio laughed again. Her laughing tempted Yahiko to join in. Soon, both of them were laughing extremely hard, despite the pain it caused, and tears were running down their cheeks. 

"Damn you, boy," Tokio replied, finally gaining strength to push herself up into a sitting position after they'd finished laughing. "You shouldn't have attacked me." 

Yahiko regarded her with one eye- the other was black and swollen so big that it was shut. 

"Yeah," he replied. He was already sitting up, and rubbing a bruise on his knee. "You know I never apologize for anything."

"Neither do I," Tokio said, groaning. 

"But- sorry about that," Yahiko said. He abruptly sucked in air at the pain as he tried to inch across the grass.

"Which?" Tokio replied, panting a little. She put a hand to her head. Her scalp burned from all of the boy's hair yanking. "Insulting my husband, or hitting me?"

"You're impossible, Tokio," Yahiko replied seriously.

Tokio grinned at him.

"Sorry, boy," she replied. "I'd rather die than apologize to you, but this is a time for it. Let's shake hands in agreement that we will never let this happen again."

After a lot of painful scooting over to each other, they were close enough to shake hands. They exchanged smiles. 

"Deal," Yahiko said.

Despite the terrible state they were in, the handshake was firm and long lasting. 

"Ah, my finger!" Tokio cried. 

Yahiko released her hand immediately.

"Wha- are you okay?" Yahiko asked. 

Tokio smiled at him crookedly. 

"Ha- got 'ya, boy," Tokio replied.

"Ah, come on!" Yahiko threw his arm in the air, then regretted it. He let out a cry, then started rubbing that. "I need a hot bath…want to…race for it?"

"Now _you're_ impossible!" Tokio said, glaring at him. "I can hardly _move_! And who will heat the water?" 

Two twin cries for Kenshin Himura split the air at the same time.

* * *

About two or so hours later, Yahiko and Tokio were sitting before Kaoru, clean, and lightly bandaged. Their hostess was pacing back and forth in front of them, and Kenshin sat quietly in the corner, regarding the whole situation with careful eyes. 

"Wha -?" Kaoru flipped around to them, then paused in mid-speech, a look of sheer confusion flickering across her dark blue eyes. "Why did you do this?" she finally managed to get out. 

Tokio was looking slightly like an innocent little schoolgirl who had just been caught doing something not so innocent. Yahiko was keeping a very straight face. He regarded Kaoru with the eye that wasn't swollen. 

"The- _argument _is fully resolved," Tokio said stiffly. A red flush spread across her face. "I- I have no explanation for this, but I take full responsibility- ouch!" Tokio rubbed her elbow and glared at Yahiko. 

"It was my fault," Yahiko began, dark eyes full of gravity. "I started this fight, and I deserve to be punished."

Kaoru looked at them with narrow eyes. 

"Well," she said stiffly. "You didn't break anything-" she turned to Tokio. "Other than one of my apprentice's ribs," she said stiffly. Tokio actually fidgeted. 

"This is my judgment," Kaoru said. She stood up straight, and stared down at the two injured individuals before her grimly. "Tokio Saito, I express my apologies- you cannot stay at my dojo any longer."

Out from behind an end table, Misao jumped up and let out a whoop of joy. Tokio, suddenly finding her inner resolve, looked at Misao with stone cold eyes. Misao let down her upraised arms, and flustered.

"Um- well- I mean- isn't that a little harsh Kaoru-chan?" she said, letting out a very strained sounding laugh. She stopped immediately when she received Kaoru's rendered version of "The Stare". Kaoru cleared her throat then continued. 

"As for you, Yahiko, you are totally _grounded_," Kaoru said. Yahiko's eyebrows shot up, and his eyes turned to fire. Kaoru continued, cutting him off. "You will also receive no lunch today, and as soon as you're better, you will resume your training. You will be expected to catch up for _everything_ you've missed, and I mean _everything. _Is that understood?"

"You're crazy-" Yahiko began. 

"Eh-hem, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin began, finally speaking up. Kaoru rounded on him with eyes burning like hot coals. Kenshin put on his classic rurouni grin. "I don't think any of these punishments are, er, necessary, that I do not. You see-" he struggled very hard to ignore the look on Kaoru's face. "The issue is, as Miss Saito has said, resolved. My pardons, but I see no need for you to issue any punishment on these two, I say. They have already gotten they're punishments, that they have. My pardons but- look at them, Miss Kaoru."

Kaoru flipped around and looked the two. She let in a little gasp. She saw what Kenshin was saying- both of them were as bad as the other- Tokio had wrappings on her left wrist, and her right arm was in a cast, having been sprained. Her right ankle was also wrapped. Her lower lip had a small slit on the edge of it, and a large bluish-black bruise was evident on her once faultless cheek. Kaoru turned to Yahiko in disbelief. His knee was in a cast, and his ribs were heavily bandaged. Then, there was his swollen eye- it was blackened and puffed out very large- it would've been worst had Kaoru not treated it. 

"But- I- I- was the one who bandaged them," Kaoru's voice trailed off in the end. "I suppose- I suppose I didn't realize they were that bad off."

Kenshin nodded, and carefully hid his relief. His smile gained a little more volume. 

"Yes," he replied. "So now you see, I say. You're very smart, Miss Kaoru."

"Don't try and kiss up to me, Kenshin!" Kaoru scolded, her anger momentarily flaring. 

Kenshin laughed nervously. 

"Sessha never meant to, erhm, what you said, Miss Kaoru," he replied. 

Kaoru folded her arms in front of her chest, and mused softly to herself. Misao's eyes were shut tight, and her fingers were crossed. 

"Misao stop doing that!" Kaoru yelled. 

Misao stopped and slunk into the corner. 

"All right," Kaoru said finally. She sighed. "No punishments- but I meant what I said about practice, Yahiko!"

Yahiko fell over anime style. 

"Thank you," Tokio said, sounding relieved. Then her eyes widened. "I was going to find Hajime today…"

"Absolutely not-" Kaoru said. "That's totally out of the question. You're hurt, Tokio, and you're not going _anywhere._"

Before Tokio could object, Sanosuke entered the house. He looked at everyone. 

"What's going on here?" he asked. 

Misao explained it all to him in very fast talk. 

"Hey, hey, you can shut up now, I got it!" he replied gruffly. 

Misao fumed. 

"Saito's not there, anyway," Sanosuke said. 

"What do you mean?" Tokio demanded. 

"He shipped out to another city just today- he had to meet with another police chief about some 'urgent matters'," Sanosuke replied. "I read it in the paper."

Tokio heaved a very large, exasperated sigh. 

"Uh, well, what's for breakfast?" Sanosuke asked. 

Everyone groaned. 

________________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post Chapter Statements: -Yes, that generally sucked! _ I will try harder to gain you attention in the next chapter, okay. (Gonk) I had no reviewers for the last chapter. (Cries) Okay, okay, I'll shut up and stop whining! Serves me right… I need to make this a decent fanfiction!

______________________________


	6. Chapter 5

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Heyo, all! ^^ Thanks very much for reading my fanfiction… here we are unto the next chapter. :D I surely hope you've all enjoyed the last… this should be the best of all!

___________________________________________

****

Disclaimer: I own not Rurouni Kenshin, Rurouni Kenshin own not I. I seek no financial profit from this fanfiction, no financial profit from this fanfiction I seek. 

________________________________

---Chapter 5: Saito's Return---

"Hey, guess what Tokio!" Yahiko cried as he pulled open the shoji of Tokio Saito's bedroom. "Saito's back!" 

Yahiko inhaled a deep breath. He was surprised to see Tokio was already up. She was dressed in a deep emerald kimono as richly embroiled as her purple one, and her hair was pulled up upon her head in an intricately entwined bun. 

It had been precisely two weeks since Saito's departure, and also from Tokio and Yahiko's "fight". Now, both of them had recovered almost fully. The only evidence that remained that Tokio had been in the fight at all, were a bruise on her shoulder, and the wrappings on her severely sprained wrist. Yahiko's ribs were still wrapped, and he limped slightly.

Tokio blinked at Yahiko. 

"I am already quite aware of the news," Tokio said. "I am leaving right away."

With that, Tokio stood up in one fluid, graceful motion. She touched her hair a little to make sure it was in place. Her hand shook as she put down her comb. 

"You're nervous, aren't you?" Yahiko asked, blunt as ever. 

Tokio jumped a little. Her face flushed red and her anger flared a bit. 

"No, of course not!" Tokio said. "The man is my husband and I- I plan to take him back home with me. Now if you'll excuse me-"

Tokio stepped smoothly past Yahiko and exited her room. After she was a few feet away, Yahiko called out. 

"Does this mean we won't be seeing you here anymore? It's not polite to leave without telling your host, you know." 

Tokio turned to him, and smiled. She walked back to Yahiko, and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"You've caused me an awful lot of trouble, boy, and so has this whole place," Tokio replied. "I promise you that I will not depart without bidding you, and this place, farewell." Then she slapped Yahiko on the back, and laughed. "Take care of yourself, punk." 

Yahiko's face was the image of pain, and he coughed a little. 

"Ugh," he groaned. "You, too." 

Tokio laughed again. Then she turned around and walked towards the dojo gate and then trotted out. 

* * *

Saito Hajime swung his legs over his desk, and leaned far back in his chair, arms folding and forming a pillow behind his head. He sighed happily. He was finally back to work in Tokyo- his own city. Shou's Police Chief had been very unreasonable. He wanted officers from Tokyo's force to help him guard his city, yet he didn't want to pay for them. What's more, he wouldn't allow them to quarter in the bunkers where _his _officers did. Saito had demanded where he expected them to say, and the man had replied "somewhere". So alas, the negotiations went not too well. The men higher in the government had been sure that some kind of deal could be planned out- Saito had almost refused a direct order to go to the city in the first place.

Suddenly, without warning, the door bursts open, admitting one of Saito's officers. He was a chubby man, and thus some of the fat on his body chugged up and down when he ran- but nevertheless, he was a strong man and a good officer. Right now, he was panting very hard, and his face was red as the skin of an apple. 

"What's wrong, Toei?" Saito asked, a bit alarmed by the man's unceremonious entry. 

Toei saluted Saito before speaking. 

"Saito Sir!" he panted out. "There's a woman in out in the front office! She demands to see you, sir!" 

Saito sat up and then leaned his chin in his hand, a thoughtful look on his face. 

"Has she told you why, Toei?" Saito asked. 

"No sir!" Toei replied. "But she's really crazy-acting, sir. She's just a tiny little thing, but she's been causing extreme havoc in the station. She says that if she doesn't get to see you she'll kill everybody!" Toei gulped. "I don't think she's that afraid to try, either." 

Saito smiled and chuckled to himself. He took his pipe out from his pocket and lighted it, patiently. 

"Should I send her in, sir?" Toei asked apprehensively. 

"No, that won't be necessary," Saito replied conversationally. He looked up at Toei, a wide, cheerful-appearing smile on his face. "I'll go out to her. You may leave now, Toei."

"Yes sir, sir!" Toei said, then stumbled out. 

Saito shook his head. He wondered who the lady could be. Probably someone with some sort of dispute she thought she could settle more easily if she spoke to the man on top. Saito got up, brushed a little tobacco off of his shirt, and then walked out of the door. 

Toei had been right- the little lady _was _causing havoc in the station. Those she wasn't scaring half to death, she was distracting with her obvious beauty. 

"I tell you, bring me Hajime Saito right this second or I'll-"

"He is here behind you, miss," Saito said. 

"Hajime I will kill you-" the woman said before turning around. Then, when she realized fully what had been said, she flipped around, eyes full of surprise. "Hajime," she said breathlessly. 

Saito was only slightly surprised to discover it was his wife. 

"Tokio, my pride and joy!" Saito said, delighted to see her. Then he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She made a strangled kind of noise. Then Saito bent down and kissed her lips richly. Just as Saito had known it would be, when he broke the kiss and looked at her, her eyes looked utterly confused and she seemed helpless in his arms. He looked up around the station. 

"What're you all staring at?" Saito asked, using his most fierce voice. "You've plenty of work to do!"

A chorus of "yes sir" erupted from the officers, and they literally scurried out to continue your work. 

"Hajime," Tokio began, obviously trying very hard to keep her voice steady. Saito looked down at her and smiled. 

"Is there something wrong, my sweet pastry?" Saito said, amusing himself by trying the pet names on her. "I know you must be very tired from your long trip here. Come and sit down with me and have coffee." Saito took her hand, and led her into his office. He helped her into the chair across from his, and then sat down himself. He poured them both coffee, but was very aware of her eyes unmoving from him. 

"So-" Saito began, smiling at her once more. "How are things up at home? How is the boy doing?"

"Hajime Saito," Tokio said, finally her voice returning to her more fully. She stood up as smoothly as she could manage from her chair. She also somehow managed to give him her green-eyed glare, or rather, a lesser version of it. Saito feigned nonchalance. 

"Yes, darling?" he replied conversationally, sipping a bit of his coffee as he peered up at her with his narrow, almond-shaped dark eyes. 

"Hajime don't do this to me anymore," Tokio said. She rose up to her full height, and though it wasn't very much, it was sufficient. She roughened her voice. "I will play no more games with you, man! You will come home right this instant. The _boy _you left with me needs a man around the house to take care of him. You need to help with the work-" 

"Shhh," Saito put a finger to his lips. Tokio, as he had expected, hushed down almost immediately. Her eyes looked almost as though she was in a trance. Her hands immediately unclenched out of fists. He rose from his chair, and walked over to her. She looked up at him helplessly. He put his hands on her shoulders. He tried his smile on her again. Her eyes brightened for him. His smile became real.

"This trip was quite much for you- I can see it in your face," Saito said lovingly. He softly pushed a strand of loose hair away from her face. Then he became serious and, to his wife's hearing, coldly indifferent. "You must go home immediately. Tokyo is no place for a lovely woman as yourself."

Tokio's lower lip quivered. Then she reached out convulsively and embraced her husband tightly, shortly transforming into a sobbing wreck on his shoulder. 

"And how am I supposed to work in a wet uniform, Tokio?" Saito said teasingly. "I've got to resume work, now."

Tokio sniffed a little, and then finally released him. She dabbed a tear out of her eye with her finger.

"I love you, Hajime," Tokio said softly. 

Saito kissed her forehead.

"I love you, too," he replied, gazing down at her. Then he turned away. "But as I said, you ought to return home. I'll be there to visit you later this fall."

Tokio sniffled again, then nodded. She turned around to walk away, then just as Saito began to sigh, relieved that he'd escaped her wrath, she turned back to him, her eyes flashing. 

"I smell smoke," Tokio said grimly. "Have you been smoking, Saito?"

Saito smiled at her.

"Of course not, love-"

"Don't try that on me, Hajime Saito!" Tokio said, stalking over to him. "Smoking is very, very unhealthy! I'll not allow my husband to smoke. Give me the pipe, man!"

Saito laughed, but it sounded more like a choking sound. 

"Tokio-"

"I said give me the pipe!" Tokio replied. 

"You wouldn't rob your own husband of his favorite pipe, would you?" Saito asked, forcing a smile. "No, no dear. I am Hajime Saito, if you might remember correctly, and was once the leader of-"

"-Of the Shinshen Gumi," Tokio snapped, finishing for him. "You have fought and won many battles, and a little bit of smoking isn't going to kill you, if anything," Tokio sighed. Her resolve firmed. "Don't make this difficult Saito." 

"Tokio, this is the police station," Saito whispered. "It wouldn't look good for you to try and hit me with that stick of yours in here- you could cause major problems for me," he smiled at her, and this time it was genuine. "I elect to keep my pipe, thank you, Tokio."

Tokio fumed.

"Why you-" she tried to tackle him down, but he caught her arms. 

"Those aren't the fighting skills I've taught you, sweet pastry," he said, gaining amusement from his own wife trying to attack him. "Please stop trying to hit me, Tokio." 

"I wouldn't-" Tokio tried pushing against him. "-Be trying to hit you if- I didn't- have to- worry about saving your life." 

"Saving my life?" Saito asked. He chuckled. "I hardly need you to trek all the way down here from the mountains to save my life. No, really, Tokio, you ought to return home."

"Beg me," Tokio retorted. Saito chuckled, and Tokio became angry. "This is not funny, Saito! Beg me to return home!" 

Saito laughed so hard that he had to release Tokio's arms. 

"I'm warning you, Hajime-"

Saito cleared his throat. He decided to play along.

"If I beg you, then will you return home?" Saito asked calmly. 

"I'll consider it," Tokio replied stiffly. 

"You're still the same," Saito said, shaking his head. He turned to study some drawings on the wall.

"If you're forgetting what I am like, than maybe you could use me here for a while," Tokio replied. 

"I once asked you how is the boy," Saito replied a little distractedly. "Is he getting along well?"

Tokio stepped over a pile of papers on the floor to approach Saito once again. 

"This place needs a woman's touch!" she exclaimed. "Yes, he is well," she said, dismissing the whole topic. 

"I am sure that you are raising him well," Saito said. "That is why I put him in your care. Everything you touch becomes gold." 

As Saito had expected, Tokio returned the compliment with an insult.

"All except you, I suppose," Tokio replied. 

"That's not a very nice way to talk to your husband, Tokio." 

It was Tokio's turn to laugh. 

"Silly man!" she exclaimed. Then she walked up to him and wrapped her arms about his middle, gazing up at him lovingly. "Please come back home." 

Saito looked into her liquid green eyes and sighed. Just then there was a knock at the door. 

"Back away from the door or I promise you're going to find out what a Wolf of Mibu really is," Saito called out. 

Both Tokio and Saito laughed when they heard the sound of hurried footsteps departing from the door. Saito and Tokio's eyes met, and they stayed looking at each other for a long while. 

"Oh, bend down fool man you're too tall for me to kiss you!" 

Saito chuckled in his usual way, then lifted Tokio and stood her up on his paper-covered desk so she could be at his height. She smiled and kissed him. Then tackled him to the ground. 

* * *

Meanwhile, Sanosuke and Yahiko were bent down right outside the solitary window of the office. Their heads could barely be seen.

"Goodness!" Yahiko exclaimed. "She can't even wait to get in a bed with him- yuck!" 

Sanosuke was grinning like a monkey. 

"I'd never have guessed anyone could tame the dragon girl," Sanosuke said, sounding amused. 

Yahiko grimaced. 

"She's not 'tame'- look at her!" he said in disgust. 

Sanosuke's grin widened. (A/N: He's a hentai baka (stupid pervert) just remember that)

"She's a good kisser," Sanosuke confirmed.

"How the 'ell would you know?" Yahiko demanded. "The only thing you've ever kissed is a pig's rear end!"

Sanosuke glared at him. 

"You're a real little jackass, you know that?" he retorted angrily. Yahiko gave Sanosuke the finger. Sanosuke responded by grabbing a handful of his gi and dragging him close until their noses were almost touching. "Do that again, will you? I'd really like to see if you can back it up."

Before anymore could be said, Kaoru appeared, with Misao and Megumi with her. 

"What're you two doing?" she demanded. 

Yahiko and Sano froze. The three women looked inside the window. 

"Ooooooohh," they said in unison. 

Sanosuke and Yahiko tried to peak- Misao and Kaoru slapped each of them respectively. Megumi laughed at the idiocy of the whole situation. 

"Hey, why do you guys get to watch when we don't?" Yahiko demanded as he rubbed his red cheek. 

"We're not going to watch," Kaoru retorted. "We were just going to take a- a- look! We just wanted to see what you were staring at. Come on you two! This isn't very moral what you're doing!"

"You did it, too!" Yahiko retorted. 

Kaoru dragged him away. Misao followed suit. Megumi and Sanosuke looked at each other.

"Well fox lady, since you've seen it and all do you want to -?"

Megumi looked at Sanosuke for a second. 

****

A few seconds later… 

Sanosuke was lying on the sidewalk with a very, very deep, red handprint in his cheek. 

"Ugh," he moaned. "Hey, I didn't deserve that, you know! The weasel already slapped me once!" 

Megumi just kept walking away. Sanosuke lay his head back down on the sidewalk. He was going to need some help. 

________________________________________________________

****

gip-k's Post Chapter Statements: -Heyo, all! ^_^ I made this chapter, and I'm quite sure you'll enjoy it more… I cannot believe I put that bit of…erhm… but I guess it doesn't matter that much! :XD To be continued…

Holá! :D Here are my **special thanks. **

anivxn80 

Heyo! ^^ Thank you very much for your review- I appreciate it greatly. I did decide to follow your advice, though this was what I was planning all along. I'm not sure if this chapter was really too funny, but I guess Ruroken is a comedy pretty much, and if you just follow the show you can do pretty well. :) It probably is unfortunate that there are so view Tokio/Saito fictions, but that is probably because there isn't much information about Tokio in the TV show… so you've got to make your character up all by yourself, like I did. That makes writing about her really enjoyable and your story can have twists and turns of your own doing. The problem with this chapter is probably that I got Saito wrong. V_V I need some reviewer's help on that! 

****

Kakashi-fan

Arigatou! ^_^ Thank you for your review. As you can tell, your wish came true. I am a bit worried about Saito OOC-ness on my part, but of course, my faithful reviewers can warn me with constructive criticism!

****

gaby (hyatt

Thanks very much for your reviews, and thank you also for adding me to your favorites' list. (curtsies) It's a great honor to be on it. 

****

Crazed Fanatic Anime Fan

LoL! ^_^ No problem, then… I'm just glad you read and enjoyed it. ^____^ Thanks a lot!

_______________________________________


	7. Chapter 6

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Heyo! Gomen nasai for the extremely slow update. VV Well, actually, it's pretty much been within the week, so that's actually my usual timing. I should do better for you all, though. Too much Gaia Online… too much.

Disclaimer: I own not Ruroken. Now let me be.

**

* * *

**

---Chapter 6: Tokyo Heat---

"Hajime," Tokio began a bit tiredly. She was resting her head against her husband's bared arm.

"Hmm?" Saito grunted in reply.

"You aren't coming home, are you?" she asked.

"I never said that," Saito replied, his tone an odd mixture of teasing and serious.

"Feh!" Tokio exclaimed, temper flaring a bit. "I should've expected such a ridiculous reply."

Saito sighed in an annoyed sounding manner.

"Hush, wife," he replied a little gruffly. Then he softened his tone, remembering how tender Tokio could be around him. "I am happy that you are here, my love. I am going to make sure you enjoy your stay here in Tokyo- it's a wonderful city."

"Is that a result of the _wonderful_ work you've been doing here?" Tokio replied spitefully.

Saito ignored her tone of voice- she often said things she hardly meant- and continued on cheerfully.

"Why yes, of course!" Saito replied in mock-surprise. "I thought you knew that." Suddenly, he became serious. He lifted Tokio's bandaged wrist gently, and examined it with narrowed eyes. "I am thinking that you received that injury while you were here."

Tokio sighed and then sniffed disdainfully.

"You only mention it now?" she asked. "I'm quite certain you noticed it all along. It's nothing," she replied, tearing her wrist out of his gentle grasp in a way more violent than necessary.

"How did you get that," Saito asked coldly. It sounded nothing like a question. Tokio could see anger behind his dark orbs.

"Must you know everything?" Tokio asked in an exasperated voice. She used it to carefully hide her unease and partial shame at how she had gotten it. If he knew the Myoujin boy had done it… Tokio had seen what he could do when he was angry when someone wronged his precious wife, even in the smallest fashion. She decided this time to tell the truth.

"I got in a little fight with the Myoujin boy, dammit!" Tokio snapped. She flustered slightly with the shame. She studied the ground and waited for him to tease her.

Some of the anger drained from Saito's face. He was, however, in no way in fully good spirits about the matter.

"I see," Saito replied. "He will have to pay for that later."

Saito, however, tried to hide a good deal of his dislike for what had happened and put on a typical Saito humble policeman grin. Though it was partially forced, Tokio found herself enraptured by it.

"Come now, let's get dressed," he said cheerfully. "You have much of Tokyo to explore and enjoy."

Tokio grinned.

"I'm sure I do," she said a bit wryly. She knew he was going to spoil her today, and against all of her rules, she would enjoy it.

The days continued to pass on. Tokio remained at the Kamiya dojo, but spent little time there. Life for the Kenshin Gumi and Tokio and Saito Hajime was beginning to resume its regular course. That, of course, was depending on what you called "regular."

Saito did indeed spoil Tokio with lavish gifts, and he took her on long tours of the city. All of the inhabitants of Tokyo stared openly at this beautiful, yet predominately snappish little woman who had invaded their bustling city.

Yahiko actually did start to use more proper manners, which stunned Kaoru considerably, but was not exactly unpleasing. Saito, however, never punished him, for what he did to Tokio's wrist. Sanosuke of course stopped his flirtations with Tokio and continued on about his life and targeting his catchy phrases at Megumi Takani. Kenshin was the same smiling and oro-uttering man he had always been. Kaoru was beginning to cool down, and as for Misao, everything was perfectly fine with her, as long as Tokio was not about the dojo too often.

All of these innocent people failed to take notice of the stranger skulking stealthily around the city, watching Saito and Tokio from behind buildings and atop trees as they toured through the city. He somehow managed to blend in with everything almost perfectly, with his eyes hidden behind his dark glasses, tattered golden collar of his patchy faded navy overcoat lifted to conceal most of his thin face. His hair was an odd combination of gold and gray, sticking out in a disarrayed combination of spikes and unruly locks that fell over his black headband. His wiry, quick hands were hidden underneath his gray cloth gloves. He wore slick black boots with lots of treading on the bottom to allow him to climb trees and almost anything for that matter, more easily.

He smiled down at Saito and Tokio ominously from behind that coat collar. _Soon, _he thought, chuckling softly to himself. _Soon the girl'll be mine._

Then, as always, he slipped easily down from the tree he had been hidden in. At the bottom, he checked his collar to make sure it covered his face, then skulked in between the buildings and people until he had disappeared into somewhere unknown.

"Yes, I'll try," Tokio said, pasting on a very polite and tight-feeling smile as she struggled to assure a Japanese couple that she would make it to their home for dinner. She leaned closer to Saito and whispered harshly in his ear. "This is all your fault. I swear I'll pummel you-"

Saito chuckled in his usual knowing way.

"My apologies, Fumiko and Tetsuro-san," he began politely. "But I have a job to do, now. After all, I am the police chief. Of course, my wife must be getting home, now, as it is getting late." He bowed politely to them. "I bid you both a good evening."

Finally, after what seemed to Tokio an eternity, the couple finally decided to leave them alone. Tokio let the smile drop from her face in a flash and allowed a nasty scowl to replace it.

"Gah!" Tokio said. "I hate these people. They act like I am some- _goddess_, or something!"

Saito chuckled, and linked arms with her.

"But you are," he joked.

"Don't flatter me," she replied gruffly, despite the red color blooming in her cheeks.

Suddenly, as they continued their walk through the park, Saito's eyes roved to the direction of a nearby tree. He felt evil ki. He stepped away from Tokio for a moment, and scanned the park with narrow, cautious eyes.

"What's wrong -?"

SWISH! A dart flew through the air right past Saito and headed straight for Tokio. Blood splattered from the new wound as the dart scraped the left side of her neck before planting itself in a nearby tree. Tokio clutched at the wound in let out a cry of pain. She stumbled. Saito grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him.

"Get down," Saito said roughly, as he released her arm and pushed her down to the ground. Seconds later another dart cut through the air. Saito unsheathed his sword in one fluid motion and cut it cleanly in half- Tokio blinked, and gasped at the power of the swing. Saito grabbed her arm again and threw her behind the nearest tree. Another dart was shot but this time missed any target.

Saito scanned the entire area carefully. He caught a glimpse of a flash of blue in between the pink flowering of a faraway Sakura tree. He bolted straight for it.

By now, the park was in a flurry. The few people who had been walking peacefully in the park were now filled with terror at their police chief running around with an unsheathed sword. Saito ignored the commotion around him, focusing all of his energy toward the unknown assailant he was pursuing. He saw another flash of that blue then skidded to a stop, forcing dust and grass to fly. He scanned it as closely as he could.

The man had disappeared.

Saito was deeply disturbed by the entire event. Had this man not missed, his wife would have been dead. He, also, would have been helpless to stop the event. He knew he should have realized that the man was there- years of fighting in the Revolution had honed his senses. Somehow, though, the man had aptly concealed his ki, and himself, so that Saito did not even realize he was there until the last second.

"You know that I now realize that you exist," Saito said to the air. His knuckles whitened a little on his sword, and his eyes became the eyes of a Wolf of Mibu, dark and opaque, imposing. "You also know that I realize that your target was my wife. You know that I will attempt to prevent you from fulfilling your goal. Now what methods will you use to stop me from killing _you?_"

Saito was answered by the breeze.

* * *

gip-k's Post Chapter Statements: -Okay, here we are… I decided to spice this story up a lot and change the way things are. Yes, that was an abrupt change, but I did not have anything to fill up this chapter! This was supposed to happen on the _next _chapter, but alas, it couldn't. Meh…

Now I must thank/comment to all of my reviewers for the last chapter! Here are my **special thanks. **

Jade Goddess

This story is hardly over! Yes, I realize this is a terrible failure of a story… please boo me now. ; I guess this idea did not exactly live up to my expectations… my head probably was a little big after the success of _Shattered Glass Can Glisten, Too_, so this is quite humbling. I hope one day I can write another hit, but apparently, now, I'm just going on with my ideas and hope that one is liked. Gomen nasai for not e-mailing you and telling you that this story wasn't over… my memory can be poor.

Miburo kid

Figures that this was overdone… I insult myself once more. This is not one of my best stories. I am tried with my best efforts to make it good, trying to take my time, but it hasn't been quite as fun to write or read as some of the others. Thanks for your review, though!

Kitsune-blue

You find Saito disturbing? Mwahahaha… I guess that's just the way he is. I haven't gotten to watch Ruroken in a while (as you all may know, my parents just don't allow it) so the result is he was kinda OOC. I did, however, read the manga episode when he confronted Kenshin. He usually does act quite humble and smiles all the time, though he does have a bit of biting sarcasm about him. He's also serious about his battles, ready to whip anybody's ass when it's necessary, and do it with debonair. XD Furthermore, he has that cool "cut down the evil" motto that I love. Go Saito! :D Thanks for reviewing this story. I hope it's on the road to improvement.

Anivxn80

I guess the Japanese don't exactly find it unpatriotic to write manga about their actually military characters. ; I am starting to wonder if I should really be writing this. Alas, I don't think they mind. I'm glad to see you're enjoying this story, even though it might be going kinda downhill and all… I don't even know if I can finish it. (Please no one scream at me!) Thank you for that wonderful picture of Tokio… yes, she IS positively lovely! She looks so young in the picture. Perhaps not wearing youthful clothing at all, but still relatively young-looking. It's a wonderful picture.

…

Finally, thanks to everyone who's read but hasn't reviewed- I recognize you all who have me on your favorites' list, too, and realize that you are also reading! Arigatou!


	8. Chapter 7

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Heyo! I'm really sorry for the slow update- I've had a little bit of trouble writing, but my writers' block is all cleared now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ruroken! Isn't that plenty enough for you. Okay?

**

* * *

**

---Chapter 7: The Impending Danger---

Kaoru poured tea into Kenshin's cup and then into her own before sitting down on the mat in front of their small table. Kenshin left his next cup of tea untouched, large amethyst eyes staring on into endless oblivion. Kaoru sipped hers and watched him a bit warily.

"Kenshin, your tea is getting cold," she stated simply.

Kenshin blinked his eyes a few times, like a man just waking up, then settled his gaze on Kaoru.

"Oro," he said softly. "Then I suppose I should drink it, that I should." Kenshin raised the cup to his lips, then paused, not tipping it to drink. His eyes got that glazed look in them one more, then he placed the tea back down again. Kaoru's brows knitted as she frowned deeply.

"Miss Kaoru, has Miss Tokio returned from town as yet?" Kenshin asked.

Kaoru's eyes widened a bit, and she blinked. Then she spoke.

"No, as a matter of fact she hasn't been around," Kaoru said. But then she calmed down, taking another sip of her tea. "I'm sure it's absolutely nothing- you know she's out with Saito and all, and they're probably really busy. She's probably not going to be staying here for very much longer, anyway."

Kenshin practically fully ignored her question. He rose gracefully to his feet, then walked smoothly over to the shoji with out. He opened them wide, peering out with that same look on his face. He put his hand on his sakabato and held it firmly. A rush of strong wind blew the doors, carrying in a few stray leaves and rustling Kenshin's red bangs. Kenshin frowned slightly.

Kaoru rose from her place on the ground almost as soon as Kenshin began to pull the shoji, and walked over to stand by his right shoulder. She felt slightly apprehensive at Kenshin's sudden change in mood.

"Kenshin, what's wrong?" she asked, trying to keep the anxiety out of her voice.

"Something's wrong," Kenshin asked, totally oblivious to the fact that his hair was now whipping across his face.

Kaoru put a hand on his shoulder. His tension eased only slightly, and so she added a little pressure.

"I'm sure they'll be all right, Kenshin," she said, trying to sound positive. She looked outside. All she saw were the trees around the dojo, and the birds flying to their nests, carrying sunset on their wings. The sky was an array of orange, purples, and warm pinks. At the top of the sky was the last touch of azure. The colors played across Kenshin's face in an eerie manner.

Kenshin did not react to her hand on his shoulder as he usually did. Either he acknowledged it with a shy or affectionate smile, or jumped because she had startled him. Now he did neither. He simply remained extremely still.

"It's not only their safety I worry about, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin replied quietly. "There is an evil presence in this city. I worry about all of the inhabitants of Tokyo, the inhabitants of this dojo, and-" he turned to Kaoru, and intensity in his gaze. She removed her hand from his shoulder, but he took it again in both of his hands and stroked it. Kaoru found it hard to turn away from his eyes. "-I am worried most of all about your safety, Miss Kaoru. You must be very careful now."

"I will, Kenshin," Kaoru replied. She suddenly felt like kissing him, then she tore her eyes away. She gently removed her hand from both of his. "I have to go clean up the dishes."

"My pardons, but isn't that my job around here?" Kenshin replied slightly teasingly.

Kaoru felt warmth spreading through her cheeks. She quickly concealed it under a façade of anger that she blending precisely with her real frustration. She rose up to her full height and shouted in his face, forcing him to cringe back.

"It's not like I can't wash a few dishes!" she yelled. "Are you trying to say I'm too weak or lazy?"

"Oro!" Kenshin cried, raising his hands as if to protect himself from a blow. "This unworthy one didn't mean anything of the sort, Miss Kaoru!"

"Don't think you can get away with the whole unworthy bit!" Kaoru shouted at him louder. "Shut up and go make yourself useful for once!"

That was lame, and Kaoru knew it, but to make it look more realistic, she turned on her heels, collected up the tray and stormed up into the kitchen without another word.

Kenshin was standing there, wondering whether she was PMS-ing… but he pushed the thought out of his mind and turned back to the shoji. He gazed out one more time before finally pulling them shut. He would not allow any harm to come to his Kaoru…

Tokio Saito sat impatiently in her hospital room, waiting for Hajime to show up. She tapped her fingers on the unnaturally hard futon, waiting. They had rushed her off to this place in the wake of the attack- the wound had looked much worst than it really was. Tokio fingered the bandages around her neck idly.

Suddenly, the door burst open, admitting none other than Hajime Saito. Tokio arose almost immediately to her feet, and put on her most serious face. Saito looked grim, but behind that expression, he looked most of all disturbed.

"Now if you're thinking about shipping me back home without telling what in the bloody hell is going on, I'll have you know I'm not going _anywhere-_"

"I wasn't going to send you back," Hajime said, his voice hard and cold. He closed the door- it did not even slam- and then walked closer to her. "It's far too dangerous. Were I to send you back, you'd just be like a fish caught in a net, or a bird with no wings- you would be extremely vulnerable."

Tokio looked up at Saito and studied his eyes very carefully. He looked back down at her, the seriousness in his expression not fading in the least.

"You really don't know what to do, do you?" Tokio said softly. Her liquid green eyes seemed to transform and stretch to take in all of his feelings, while at the same time digging into the pit of his soul, pondering out each secret. Saito ignored her words.

"You are the assassin's target," Saito said in a tone that seemed to make him seem a distant yet close person- like a bodyguard instead of a husband. "That means you must be protected at all costs."

Saito unsheathed his sword, looked at it, and then sheathed it again. Tokio watched this motion carefully.

"Husband-"

"Say nothing," Saito said, glaring at her with an icy intensity. His eyes said that he would take no resistance. "You are going to come with me immediately away from this hospital station. Your residence is no longer in the Kamiya Dojo, it is in the Tokyo police station."

Tokio did not speak. She looked at him gravely.

"Do you mind telling me how long I might have to stay there?" Tokio asked stiffly.

"You will be staying there until the danger is eliminated," Saito said. His eyes darkened. "Or until the assassin has, ironically, been assassinated."

"You must be careful, Hajime," Tokio said. "He only wants me to get to you."

"I am aware of that," Saito said as though it mattered not at all.

"That means he's trying to use me as bait- it's really you he wants, Hajime Saito," Tokio said firmly. Her gaze on him intensified. "You must not give him what he wants, Saito."

"He wants to kill you, for whatever reason, and that I will not allow," Saito replied. "A police escort is waiting for you outside, Tokio. They will take you to safety."

"And where will you be?"

"I will be in the front of it," Saito replied simply. "Come."

Tokio obeyed his command. Saito opened the door for her, and they walked outside together.

Dark had fallen on the city of Tokyo like crows upon a carcass. It was pitch black, apart from the few torches carried by some of the officers and the dim light leaking through homes and buildings through the thin paper shoji.

The police escort was massive. It had been a while since Tokio had seen so many people gathered together in one place. The moment she and Saito came out of the door, several men took to the rear and sides of her, acting as human shields. They were armed with guns- rifles with the bayonets attached. The rest of the men stood a bit far off, and were armed with traditional Japanese katanas.

The other man had regular rifles and stood at the front of the formation. Saito had somehow disappeared from Tokio's side and made his way towards the front of the escort. Tokio tried to stand on her tippie toes a little bit to see him, but of course she was the shortest person amongst them all, and could not see again. _At least this means I definitely won't get shot through the head with a dart… _Tokio thought dryly then settled back down again.

"Move on!" boomed Saito's strong voice.

The men immediately began moving. The men closest to Tokio linked arms with her and guided her along. They tried to make a little conversation with her as they walked, but mostly nonsense talk about how she did not have to be frightened, they would take care of her, the men were willing to die for her, and all such things. Tokio was certain that the men Saito had picked to protect her were the very best, but to her ears, they were full of pride, and also full of a lot of bull- whether it was true or not was irrelevant to her.

When they finally reached the police station, Tokio had become extremely irritable. She was not at all thrilled about the thought of some hard-to-detect guy throwing a dart into her brain, but nor was she thrilled at the prospect of staying locked up in a police station for however long it took to track that same individual down. So it left her in short words- _upset._

Tokio was ushered quickly in the police station. She glanced behind her, eyes frantically searching the darkness for any sign of her husband, but saw none. She felt a tug on her sleeve and a few words she did not listen to, and half-heartedly followed the solider that was pulling her into the station. She soon found herself in a tiny room that had been turned into a terrible mistake by a failed attempt by some unmarried soldier who had probably tried to make it look feminine. Tokio hated all of the lace, wasted silk, bright colors, and elaborate futon. She sat down on the futon, still out of it all, feeling very out of place and equally closed in.

Come back to me, Saito…

She then lay down and closed her eyes, but not to sleep. That was going to be a challenge.

* * *

**gip-k's **Post Chapter Statements: -Yes, nothing is really happening in this chapter- I'm just setting the stage, here, okay! I positively _hate _this fanfiction, even though you Tokio fans seem to like. I hate it! I might actually stop writing it. Okay, I wont. Insert a large sigh. Okay, this is not my journal here I will stop complaining. My special thanks will come in the next chapter. Gah… I am so damn frustrated! I definitely need some help on building on the unknown assassin's character… I just can't see where he's going right now at all. It's just so painful for me when I don't know where a story should go. This is the **_only story_** I began writing without having things all planned out in my mind- this idea did not come in a full package, people. It's been kinda like writing in the dark. I don't have a major event planned. I had the idea of how the confrontation between Saito and the assassin would go, but I guess I had a memory lapse (probably a result of some of my stress) of some kind and lost it. It's really tough. I usually can control my story better than this. I guess we'll see how it goes.


	9. Chapter 8

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Sorry again for the really slow update… I've been hit both was a large lack of inspiration and an even more extreme lack of time. I will now proceed to type the chapter.

**

* * *

**

---Chapter 8: The Assassin---

"Send out a search party out for him immediately," Saito was saying firmly to the officers with whom he was speaking. "Everyone leaves _some_ clues to their location, even someone so obviously equipped as he."

A chorus of "yes sir" rippled through the chilly office. A flash of lightning added further illumination to the men's grim faces, and their words were slightly muffled by the sound of rain pouring down the windows. It had started to rain shortly after they had escorted Tokio to the police station, as though the sky had suddenly and ironically become a reflection of her feelings.

"Good," Saito said, a slight smile finding it's way unto his lips in spite of everything. He rather enjoyed being the police chief- encouraging otherwise extremely weak men to do better in this strange new era. He also liked the way they would bow down extremely low to him before they left the room. His men greatly respected him, and he could never have any small amount of respect. Men would gladly die for a man they respected. Of course, fear was also a quite necessary factor- he could not allow or afford any small amount of insubordination among the Tokyo Police Force against him. He needed to be sure he had these men firmly in his hand, especially at moments like this.

The men bowed and then left the room in a neat line. Saito slid down gracefully into his chair. Instead, however, of attending to some of the reports he was typically required to look over and the letters he needed to reply to, he propped his legs up on his desk, boots and all on his feet, and eased back in his chair to think.

Saito still could not possibly understand how the assassin had managed to hide his ki. Of course, anyone who had fought in the Revolution could easily hide his ki from the average Meiji Era participant without even trying, but Saito had formerly been a part of the Shinshen Gumi. Saito's eyes narrowed in that particular fashion. That was a very rare technique, and surely this man was extremely dangerous if Saito could not even expect to notice his presence until the last second. Saito, however, knew this could be put aside for the moment, like an unimportant letter until he had scanned through all of the facts.

Saito continued on to ponder the man's motive. Why was he targeting Tokio? Was he a sour Ishin Patriot of some sort? Saito frowned at this. He had thought that Himura the Battousai was the only Ishin Patriot left that actually still handled a weapon- the rest had chosen to become top military men in the new Meiji Government. This man could likely be an assassin simply desiring a little good money. If he was, Saito wondered exactly who was the real brain behind the attempt. _If there is a real brain behind this attempt. _Saito thought ruefully to himself. Then he continued on. Even if he were indeed hired, who would be able to recompense such a great fighter enough that he would actually go after the wife of a Wolf of Mibu? Most fighters had much more honor than this, and would only go after someone from the Revolution if they actually had some sort of personal grudge against them. Saito realized that he was going back to square one again. So the question was who was this man, and what did he have against Saito? Tokio herself had no shady past. Saito knew he had very much research to do. He also realized that the very best thing to do also was to wait out another attack. Tokio was heavily protected in this place. Meaning, that even if the man wasn't immediately heard or seen, he would be using a lot of killing ki to get to Saito's wife. Then, Saito would go in to get _him._

Saito sighed inwardly, then roved his eyes over to the window. The rain was pouring down hard, as though someone in the heavens was pouring down upon the city with a giant pail. Lightning flashed abruptly and with painful brightness, and was followed immediately by a long, loud rumble of thunder. Saito failed to react. He simply looked out the window. _Yes… you will die soon, Assassin. You have dug your own grave. You will regret ever interfering with the affairs of a Wolf of Mibu. You will regret ever trying to kill my wife._

Kaoru Kamiya shuddered and hugged herself tightly at the loud crash and boom of the thunder outside. She shivered convulsively. She hated storms like this- it always made her feel like something was wrong. Also, she did not care much for cold weather, and it was suddenly beginning to feel very cold right now.

Yahiko and Misao were sitting in the corner playing a game of cards.

"You're cheating, I know you are you little brat!" Misao exclaimed suddenly.

"You're just a stupid hag!" Yahiko asked. "Why would I cheat? How low do you think I'd go, huh?"

A heated argument proceeded to ensue between the two, but Kaoru dismissed it in her mind and to her ears it suddenly became a distant din. Her eyes scanned the room for Kenshin, but it became obvious within moments that he was not there. So she rose to her feet, trying to rub her arms to get some warmth into them, and then walked into the kitchen.

Kenshin ended up being right in there, stirring a pot of hot soup.

"Kenshin," Kaoru said, mildly surprised.

Kenshin turned around, and have her a slight half-smile.

"Hello, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin replied. "You looked very cold, so I decided to make you some soup, that I did."

"Thank you very much, Kenshin," Kaoru replied, smiling back at him wanly. She was very cold, indeed. "Is it almost ready?"

"Yes," Kenshin said, turning around to stir it a little more. Then he tasted it, and decided it was all right, and served a bowl for Kaoru and one for himself. Kaoru thanked him again, and they walked back into the room. Misao and Yahiko had finally stopped their arguing, and were sitting down cross legged looking at their cards very seriously.

"Oro!" Kenshin said when he noticed that the fireplace was not lit. He immediately put his soup down on the small table. "No wonder you are so cold, I say." Then Kenshin put some more wood in the fireplace and started up a nice, lively flame.

Kaoru's eyes wandered lazily to the shoji. She only saw the shadow of rain washing down on it, when suddenly she thought she saw a small flicker of movement. Then it was gone. Kaoru, however, was not satisfied, and walked unthinkingly toward the shoji and planned to stick her head out and take a peek.

Suddenly, Kaoru gasped as a sword struck right through the shoji, only a few inches away from her abdomen. She stepped back clumsily, feet frozen solid by the shock. Misao lifted her head and then turned around to see what was going on, whilst Yahiko jumped up from the ground, drawing his shinai. Kenshin let out a large cry for Kaoru to get out of the way, but within seconds, a large round hole had been cut in the shoji, and a man garbed in a now soaking wet pale blue trench coat leaped through. Even Kenshin could hardly react in time. Soon both his swords were drawn, and in seemed only a moment before that Kaoru had been standing with a bowl of soup in front of the shoji, when now she had two swords crossed at her neck. She moved her lips soundlessly, and the bowl dropped from her hand and shattered to pieces on the shiny wooden floor, a puddle of soup spreading out underneath it. She had scarcely even gotten a chance to see his face.

"Kenshin," Kaoru said, her voice coming out weakly.

Kenshin ignored her voice. He was only staring at the man, now, who was holding two katanas dangerously close to Kaoru's neck. His eyes had become narrow slits.

"Let her go, now, I say," Kenshin said. His voice was cold and commanding- void of all emotion and compassion.

The man let out a throaty chuckle.

"That's quite rude," he saw in a low voice that sent a slight shiver up Kaoru's spine. She bit her lip angrily, though. She hated being used like this. She was quite aware that the assassin could kill her at any time, but she did not fear that. She only feared for Kenshin.

"Don't do anything silly, Kenshin," she said firmly. The man brought the sword in his left hand up closer to her neck. Kaoru lifted her chin to avoid the feel of cold steel on her skin. She let out a breath.

"Quiet, girl," he said in a voice that seemed almost conversational. "Speak again and I'll cut you."

"I say again, release her immediately," Kenshin said. He put his hand on his sword hilt.

Kenshin's eyes widened slightly when the man took the sword in his right hand and lifted it, slicing downward with a fluid motion. Kaoru let out a large involuntary scream. Kenshin made no move to stop it, only gripped harder on his sword hilt.

Kaoru's kimono ribbon fell to the ground, cleanly halved.

The unknown assailant then gently pushed the kimono off of her shoulders, leaving Kaoru fully unclothed. Kaoru shivered slightly, now painfully aware of the dank chill of the air that was flowing freely into the room from the hole in the shoji. The man smiled at Kenshin mockingly. Kaoru wanted to spit on him.

"Now there's nothing left to cut but her skin," the man said, sounding highly amused by the whole situation.

Kenshin's before plainly amethyst eyes had turned into glowing amber. Everyone stared, waiting. A harsh wind blew through the room, bringing in extra rain. Kenshin's bangs were ruffled slightly, but he paid no heed.

"Another flicker of that sword in any such motion, and it will cost you your life," Kenshin replied. If his voice was cold, before, now it was a glacier. "Such a stupid, careless thing to do in order to die."

"Kenshin," Kaoru said. She felt hot wetness fill her eyes involuntarily, and a large tear rolled immediately down her cheek. "Kenshin, please don't."

"You're a bastard!" Misao cried out fiercely and angrily.

The man spoke to her in mocking tones.

"Shut up or you'll be next," he said, half-laughing. "Or maybe you would love to be, whore? Don't even think about throwing one of your fancy kunais at me, either, child. I will kill your friend here without taking thought for it, and kill you as well before you can blink."

"And if you do that, you'll have no time to escape before I kill you," Kenshin replied. Kenshin said that sentence as simply and smoothly as he would if he had said he was going to fix dinner. "Enough of your petty useless threats. Tell me now- who are you, and what do you want?"

"Ah, you finally get the gist of the entire thing, Himura Battousai," the assassin replied, chuckling. Kaoru felt his hot breath on her forehead, and cringed. _He knows Kenshin's name, too. _She thought. "I'm here to give you a warning."

"Speak it now," Kenshin replied impatiently.

"I have a little business here in town," the assassin said. "I would enjoy it very much if you did not interfere with it. I have heard a lot about you, and am quite aware that you fancy yourself to be the savior of Japan. Well, don't try to go about 'saving' anybody right now, Battousai, or someone right here might just end up a little bit dead."

Kenshin did not reply to the man, but only looked at him very, very contemptibly.

"A bit cocky, are we?" the man replied. "Fine, then, I fully understand your unwelcome behavior towards me. I will be leaving, now. I agree to let your woman go, if you agree not to try and kill me on my way out, or interfere with any of my business. Does that sound like a fair deal to you?"

"Fair enough," Kenshin replied coldly.

"I can tell that you are lying, but I will try to let it slide for now," the man replied. "Goodnight, all."

Then the man sheathed one of his swords, than roughly pushed his hand into Kaoru's back. The force sent her stumbling over towards Kenshin, who caught her before she fell. She looked back at the man hatefully.

A moment later, the man slipped back out into the rain, his dirty boots leaving tracks on Kaoru's wooden floor.

Kaoru stared up at Kenshin and he back at her, their eyes unmoving in a painful moment of complete silence. Then, a few moments later, they heard the sound of Misao's scuffling feet as she hurried across the floor with a large blanket to wrap around Kaoru. Kaoru mumbled her thanks to Misao, then wrapped it about herself quite ostentatiously, eyes moving carefully between Yahiko and Kenshin, who were completely silent and staring at her.

"What? You've never seen a naked woman before?" she snapped a bit irritably.

Yahiko said nothing, just looked away, while Kenshin's amber eyes slowly melted to violet, and he spoke up.

"My apologies, Miss Kaoru-" he began.

Kaoru looked at him very seriously.

"Stop apologizing to me, Kenshin," she said firmly. "We had no idea that this was going to happen. And he didn't hurt anything on me, so I think I'm perfectly fine."

Kaoru walked to the center of the room and began pacing. Her face had taken on a very studious and ponderous look.

"I think I don't like that guy at all!" Misao said, speaking for the first time. Her face was red with anger. "He had some nerve to call me a child- a child!" Misao pulled out some kunais. "I'll show him who's going to get killed- I'll do him in nice and slow! Prepare to meet your maker, slinky assassin asshole!"

"Shut up, Misao!" Yahiko snapped. "I think Kaoru's trying to think."

The three people in the room watched Kaoru carefully. She continued to pace, mumbling to herself occasionally. Then, abruptly, Kaoru stopped, and looked at Kenshin.

"I know now-" Kaoru said. "It's definitely not us this guy's after, so there's only one other person- Hajime Saito."

Kenshin's brows shot up in surprise.

"Nani?" he began. "Saito? What would be the motive for this, I say?"

"I don't know," Kaoru said. She tapped her chin, thinking. Then a moment later, her face lit up with understanding, and she snapped her fingers loudly. "When was the last time Tokio was around here? She did not speak to us at all or anything."

"That's right!" Yahiko piped in.

"So," Kenshin began, turning slowly back to peer at the hole in the shoji. "This assassin, whoever he is, is after Tokio Saito, I say."

"Ooh, goody, I guess that's the last of her then!" Misao exclaimed cheerily. Kaoru and Yahiko looked at her incredulously. Misao let out a nervous laugh. "Uh- um- I was just poking fun at you guys. Heh-heh. So… what do you propose we do to kick his assassin-ass?"

Yahiko rolled his eyes skyward.

"We can't just run out and kick his ass, you weasel," he said, sounding exasperated. "You have to know your opponent, first. Anyway, first priority is not going after the guy; it's protecting the targets! We've got to immediately make sure that this guy is not planning anything!"

"Good points, Yahiko," Kaoru said. "I'm impressed. What do you say, Kenshin?"

All eyes roved over to Kenshin, who they realized was standing at the hole in the shoji, examining it carefully, and peering outside. A deep frown was etched into his features, and he seemed thoroughly absorbed in whatever it was he was doing. He also seemed oblivious to the fact that the incoming rain was soaking his gi and hakama. His wet bangs clung to his forehead, and half-concealed his eyes.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru addressed him again. Kenshin appeared not to hear a word.

"I do not understand it," Kenshin thought, his brows furrowed in frustration. _"Why could I not sense his ki? He was so close… and how could he have remained so silent seems… impossible. The shoji here aren't giving me any clues to his fighting technique. I do know that he clearly prefers to use katanas rather than traditionally paired konetsus, as the ones Aoshi Shinomori uses…"_

"This man is a great danger, I say," Kenshin said aloud. "I have no idea who he is, and cannot find any clues to what kind of kenjitsu or kempo teaching he is utilizing. I should have been quite aware that he was outside the door, but I was as oblivious to that as Miss Kaoru."

He turned to face Kaoru, Yahiko, and Misao. Misao paled a little bit.

"Kenshin, what are you planning on doing?" Kaoru asked. She sounded uneasy.

"I do not know, Miss Kaoru, but I believe that I will start on going down to the Tokyo Police Station immediately and speaking to Saito, that I will," he said firmly.

"And what if the guy comes back?" Yahiko asked, his red-brown eyes flashing.

"It will be up to you to protect Miss Kaoru and Misao, Yahiko, and I believe you are well-suited to the task," Kenshin said, meeting Yahiko's gaze levelly. "We know a little bit of what to expect," then, Kenshin addressed everyone. "Keep your eyes, ears, and mind open and alert. Stay away from the shoji and do not go outside. I shall return as soon as possible, I say."

Then Kenshin turned to leave.

"Kenshin," Kaoru said a little breathlessly. She clutched the blanket around her with a white knuckled hand.

Kenshin turned to look at her. His violet orbs meant her navy blues, and Kenshin immediately saw the urgency and despair played openly across them.

"Be careful," she said.

"I will," Kenshin replied. "Thank you."

Then Kenshin turned, and stepped out through the hole in the shoji out into the pounding rain.

**

* * *

**

gip-k's Post Chapter Statements: Yar, I finally friggin' update, but you've gotta agree that these past chapters have been nil good… (Frowns) TT Well, I shall keep writing.

**Sorry for the lack of special thanks! I'll get on to that next time.**


	10. Chapter 9

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-The dead fanfiction has been resurrected (resurrects fanfiction). The cries of the hungry fan-people were heard. The author decided to go and look over the story again, and discovered she thoroughly enjoyed reading it. She realized The Silly Koneko was right about Sanosuke being very OOC, so she will fix that now in further chapters. The author also thought the story might still have potential. She, however, was terribly displeased to realize she had not even started chapter 9! So she had no basis and would have to start off all on her own again by using chapter 8, which made things complicated. She, however, would try exceedingly hard to make the story good.

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin does not belong to me. D: **

* * *

Chapter 9: Help Arrives?---

Kenshin strolled through the streets of Tokyo, his sandals making a gentle _pitter-patter_ as they splashed on the countless puddles. It was still basically raining cats and dogs, but luckily for Kenshin, Kaoru had given him an umbrella. He had already been at the dojo gate, but she had come running through the mud and the cold to give him her only umbrella.

"Stupid Kenshin! Do you want to catch a cold? Take this..."

He remembered her saying. He smiled faintly to himself, but that smile soon faded. It was no time to be thinking about Lady Kaoru, now. If he was to protect her, he had better concentrate on reaching his destination. It was important that he spoke to Saito immediately.

Kenshin arrived at the police station to find the place heavily guarded. Before he could even advance 30 feet in front of the place, an officer was running up to him, holding a lantern in one hand, whilst motioning him to halt with the other.

"Stop right there!" the man shouted. "No one's to be allowed into the police station at this hour- Chief Saito's orders! If you have some sort of problem, we'll handle it from out here."

"Tell your chief that Kenshin Himura is outside and would like to speak with him," Kenshin replied simply.

The man took the lantern and shone it in Kenshin's face. He looked visibly surprised.

"Oh- its you, Himura-san," the officer replied. "All right. I will inform Chief Saito that you are here."

With that, he turned and walked into the police station. He, however, was not even allowed to enter before he had presenting an ID card.Kenshin was very surprised. He realized something had likely taken place concerning Lady Tokio, but he was unsure as of what.

After what seemed an eternity, Kenshin was finally inside the police station and being escorted to Saito's office. The door opened to reveal Saito, who was sitting down at his desk, sifting through some papers, his pipe in his mouth. Without looking up, he addressed his officers.

"You may leave us," he said curtly.

The three officers turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Saito still did not look up from his work, but Kenshin had no doubt that he was both noticed and acknowledged.

"Saito," Kenshin said in greeting.

"Battousai," Saito replied likewise.

Then there was a moment of silence, as there usually was after the two greeted one another.

"So what brings you here, Battousai?" Saito asked. The smoke from his pipe ascended in puffy gray rings.

"You know I do not go by that name anymore, Saito."

"Of course I do, but I doubt you came here to whine to me about not trying to bring you out of denial, did you?" Saito replied. He finally looked up at Kenshin, his eyes narrow slits. To Kenshin, he looked slightly tired, but Kenshin was fully aware he was completely alert. Low thunder boomed outside, and the soft patter of rain on the roof continued.

"I came to inform you that there is a dangerous assassin that has been slithering about in the city, that I did," Kenshin said seriously.

"No, actually, Battousai, I doubt that you came to inform- you came to help me," Saito said simply. "Your assistance is unnecessary."

"So you know of him, then?" Kenshin asked.

"He attacked my wife today," Saito said. His darkly eyes smoldered like hot coals.

"He did? Is she all right?" Kenshin asked, a wave of sudden worry coming over him.

"She is well," Saito replied. "If I had not been with her in the park that day, though, she might have been killed. Which would have been quite evil. You know how I hate evil, Battousai."

"I do and I am not trying to discredit your…abilities, Saito," Kenshin said, trying to keep from aggravating the man too much. Even after they fought together against Shishio, Saito still treated him as a sort of rival, in the most bizarre way. "I came because…" Kenshin's eyes darkened. "This assassin appeared at the dojo less than an hour ago. I am disturbed by the fact I could not sense his ki until the last moment. Then it could have been too late, and-"

"I understand, Battousai," Saito interrupted in an almost casual voice. He had an odd way of knowing what Kenshin was about to say, and quickly caught on from his words. "You would not have wanted your precious flower to perish. Do you think that gives us something in common? Perhaps it does. Since you could not sense his ki, perhaps you are insufficient to deal with this matter."

"I am quite aware that you could not sense it either," Kenshin replied. "From the look in your eyes, I could tell that Miss Saito had been injured, though not fatally. Furthermore, had you been able to fully predict that attack, you and I both know we would not even be having this conversation right now." _Because the man would be dead. _Kenshin finished inside his head.

Saito smiled his familiar smile.

"Perceptive, are you, Battousai?" he said in a sarcastic manner. Saito took his pipe and put it away. He then rose from his seat, and stared down at Kenshin from his full height, his eyes extremely serious. "Very well then. Tell me of what you think of this… assassin."

Kenshin had had no doubts that Saito would eventually agree to cooperate. The man might not accept Kenshin as his 'best' friend or even really a friend at all, but much of their old enmity was diminished. Saito, also, was no fool. He was not now so old he was stubborn to the point of blindness; working with others who were on a similar level as you would always be better than working alone or working with scores of inferiors. It was important to have someone who could watch your back.

"I think he is doing this for money," Kenshin replied. Then he frowned. "Then again, he also behaves in like manner as Jinei… the man who threatened Miss Kaoru in able to get to me. That man cared for nothing but for bloodshed and murder."

"I like those things, as well," Saito said hungrily, his mouth twisting into a devious smile.

Kenshin's eyes widened.

"Don't be foolish, Battousai, I was only kidding," he said, his face returning to its serious state.

Kenshin scratched the back of his head, smiling nervously.

"Oro!" then he stopped, and his face returned to normal. "Then we shall return to the topic at hand, shall we not?"

"Yes," Saito said. "I also… shared your sentiments. I do not believe this man has a personal vendetta against me, but clearly, he cannot be working alone. He's only being used as the puppet of some fattened coward who could never face me. Yet, in trying to target me even whilst hiding behind the face of an assassin, he was courageous."

Saito stopped, and Kenshin used this silence to spend a few moments in thought.

"Well… then I suppose all we can do is be on high alert, I say," Kenshin replied finally. "So we work together again, Saito?" Kenshin extended his hand toward Saito, who hesitated only a moment before shaking it. They both smiled.

"Thank you, Saito," Kenshin replied, then released Saito's hand. "Alas, I must now be going."

"Back to the dojo, then?" Saito asked.

Kenshin turned and looked at him, smiling.

"No, I am attempting to recruit the help of a friend, that I am," Kenshin replied. "Farewell, Saito."

****

Later…

Kenshin had finally arrived at Sanosuke's apartments. He walked up the few steps there were, and knocked on the green door that he thought might be Sano's. He knocked a little bit harder. Something crashed to the ground abruptly, making Kenshin flinch. _I hope I did not catch him at a bad time… _He thought worriedly. From inside the house came a slew of very, very vulgar words, and then the door was pulled violently open, and Sanosuke appeared at the door, his fist raised. His face was the picture of absolute fury.

"Who the f -! Kenshin? What the hell are you doing here at this hour?" Sanosuke grumbled. His eyes were still heavy with sleep, and his voice was slightly slurred, as though he had had a drink or two before retiring to bed. He was also without coat or headband, and his hair was basically a mess.

"I need your help for something, Sano," Kenshin said. "Come, let's go to the dojo- I'll explain everything on the way, I say."

…

Kaoru, Misao, and Yahiko were all still awake, though it was quite late into the night. They all wanted to be on sharp alert because of the assassin. Kaoru felt that she probably could not have slept even if she wanted to- she was too worried about Kenshin. The rhythmic sounds of rain pounding down on the dojo roof continued.

Suddenly, the shoji began to open. Kaoru sucked in a breath. Yahiko, who had been somewhere around the corner, jumped in front of her, shinai out and ready. The door opened slowly. Kaoru's face slowly turned up into a smile.

"Kenshin!" she exclaimed at the sight of him, the relief heavy in her voice. "Don't startle me like that again- come in, you're soaked!"

Kenshin walked in, followed by Sanosuke. Yahiko hurried away to get some towels so that they could dry off. At that moment, Misao entered the room, and greeted them as well.

Finally, they were all gathered together, sitting cross-legged on the wooden floorboards. Here, they filled Sanosuke in on the current events, and discussed the plan.

"This all sounds like it'll be really fun, but do you really think it's the best way to go about it all?" Sanosuke asked finally. They had engineered the basics of the plan and written down guidelines on paper so they could be clear for everyone in the group to understand. Now they were trying to discuss what would be the best and most efficient way for them to make their plan work, and considering changes and details.

"Yes," Kenshin said, lowering his voice in case the assassin was nearby. "It's the best way, that it is."

"But how do we know he'll fall for it?" Misao asked, her brows furrowed and darkly blue eyes radiating seriousness.

"And how do we know we're all fast enough? Can we really protect her?" Kaoru said, lifting up the papers and sifting through them once more. "These plans seem really good, Kenshin, but I'm still not sure if we can pull it off."

"Of course we can pull it off!" Yahiko exclaimed. When they all looked at him, he returned their surprised stares with one of incredulity, as though he could hardly believe they were questioning their abilities. "Kenshin's really smart you know- he came up with most of the plan, and I know we can trust it. As for all of our abilities… well, we have taken risks before, haven't we? What's the big deal this time? We can't let this guy think we're scared. If we really try our best we can kick his butt!"

"I appreciate your, err- compliment on my intelligence, Yahiko," Kenshin said, looking slightly embarrassed. Then he glanced around to the others to see what their reaction would be.

"You know for once…something stupid isn't coming out of this kid's mouth," Sanosuke said. Yahiko's face reddened with anger, but he stayed still because he obviously appreciated Sanosuke's support.

"I still don't know…" Kaoru said. She glanced downward, a fleeting flash of pain in her eyes. "I- I don't really want any of you to get hurt." Kenshin smiled at her reassuringly and placed one of his hands on one of hers. She started, and then looked back up at him, blushing and smiling back. Then he turned his attention to Misao.

"My pardons- what do you have to say, Miss Makamachi?" Kenshin asked, again growing serious.

Misao seemed to be thinking further. Then her face split into a grin.

"I have to agree with the brat. It's crazy enough it just might work!"

"Yeah!" Yahiko exclaimed, then he extended his arm so his hand would be in the center of them all. Misao placed her hand on top of his, and Sanosuke on top of hers. Then Kenshin placed his hand atop Sanosuke's. Kaoru exchanged smiles with Kenshin, then placed her hand on top of all of theirs.

"For Tokio," she stated.

"For Tokio," they all chorused together- well, all except Yahiko, who added "and for the Kenshingumi who's going to kick some serious assassin butt!"

…

It was a beautiful afternoon the next day, despite all the rain of the evening before. The assassin peered down from his position atop a very tall tree, staring down at Saito and his wife, who were strolling along, surrounded by heavily armed officers.

"Fools," the assassin uttered, unable to keep from grinning. "They would have had so much better luck just staying with the police officers, but high and mighty Saito could _never _even consider leaving the police station with his precious little wife inside it, even if it was extremely guarded. So he decided to take her with him, heh, heh. Even _I_ would've had trouble getting in there. This was a foolish decision. They have left themselves wide open." The assassin mentally focused on the woman. He lowered his special goggles on to his eyes. These goggles would keep the poison dust from getting into his eyes. The bombs were thin, small, and green, so they could easily be confused with leaves by the untrained eye. Now, all he had to do, was place them on the branches, then, when they would walk underneath him…

Right while Tokio and Saito walked underneath, he shook the tree branch- just a little… the bird in the nest that he chased out helped the illusion.

Immediately his bombs fell along with the leaves, and the area was covered in smoke. All he was going to do now was wait for it to take effect.

"PASTRY CAT!" a boy across the street cried.

Then, just as soon as he had done this, he saw a kunai whiz through the air and plant itself into his tree.

"What the -?" the assassin thought confusedly. Then before he knew it, he saw a tall soldier come out of the smoke, and punch into the tree he was in. Before he knew it, the tree was toppling over. If he did not wish to get smashed, he had to jump out, and quickly, even though that would cause him to reveal himself.

The assassin stood in the middle of the street, waiting for the smoke to clear so he could see what the hell was going wrong with his plan. He figured now it might just be more beneficial to fight face to face with Saito. When he heard the profuse coughing around him, even of that of the man who had punched the tree, he felt a little bit more at ease. Perhaps the smoke had got them all. They would pass out soon, and even if they did not they would probably be unable to see or function for a long while, leaving them highly vulnerable.

When the smoke did clear, three people were standing: Saito, Tokio, and a soldier. The assassin's eyes widened in temporary surprise, then he regained his focus and thinking quickly he hurled one of his swords at Tokio. That was one of his specialties, throwing was. He could do it so fast that even if you did manage to dodge it, you would walk away with some injury. He knew that the only way Saito could protect his wife would be to throw him directly in front of the blade, and this was what he wanted.

Something that defied all possible reason occurred. The soldier, who was standing at Tokio's right, threw his own katana, and the two hit each other and both fell to the ground in broken pieces, none of which even touched Tokio. The assassin, almost overwhelmed with shock, turned toward the soldier, and they locked eyes. The soldier had vibrant amethyst orbs, which did not have the look of any other soldier. Then suddenly the assassin realized this was no ordinary soldier.

"Kenshin Himura…" he said almost immediately. Then he looked at Tokio, who pulled her purple hair- a wig apparently- off to reveal raven dark locks. Her eyes, which were startlingly not jade green but navy blue, though bleeding, were filled with defiance. The assassin then directed his gaze at Saito, who happened to be, just Saito. He also noted that all three of them had paper masks over their mouths to protect them from his gas, as though they had anticipated his attack.

All three of them regarded him coolly. The assassin figured this might be a difficult battle…

* * *

Gip-k's Post Chapter Statements: -Is Sanosuke still OOC? Hopefully that's a negative! I'm just basically pretty happy I made it to the end of this chapter. I'd like to **thank **my reviews, **Carrie the Open Minded**, **Nakashima-Michiyo**, **lio, Senaca, Moronicus, Zanza-chan, and all the others. **I think of you finally got your wish of this story being updated. Lucky you guy, eh? XD


	11. Chapter 10

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-For all who ask- no, Kenshin's sakabatou is not broken! You'll see what really happened when you read.

Disclaimer: If I owned Rurouni Kenshin I'd serious make some more bonus chapters for you guys, dude.

* * *

Chapter 10: Battle Ensues---

Misao sat still hunched in the shadows. The plan had worked perfectly! Had Kenshin not said so, Misao would never have thought that the Myoujin brat had such incredibly sharp eyes. Well, he _had_ managed to learn that overhead attack of Kenshin's just from observation. If the kid was not really observant he would not have been able to do that. He had shouted the signal from across the street and pointed with his fingers as they had agreed he would, and she in turn threw the kunai into the tree. Sanosuke's part in the plan was to punch the tree and topple it over, and Saito and Kenshin were supposed to block any attacks the hopefully then exposed assassin would make. Once he started the offensive attack his killing ki would be sensed, and Kenshin and Saito would do their part. Misao watched as Kenshin checked Kaoru to make sure she was all right. It appeared she was. Sano was hunched over the tree he had punched, still shaking off the first effects of the poison. He apparently had not donned his mask. Misao was a little worried, but then she saw him stand up on his feet steadily and felt better.

"You may expose yourselves, whichever rest of you were part of this plan," the assassin said coolly.

Misao abruptly jumped out of the bushes. The assassin narrowed his eyes- eyes of a darkly red coloring- at her, apparently none too pleased he had not noticed her presence before. She could not help grinning.

"I'm good with stealthy stuff," she winked, and threw one of her kunais in the air and caught it. "And throwing, too." Yahiko revealed himself also, shinai out and ready for battle.

The streets had completely cleared of people. Apparently they had all run away in the confusion. The only ones left were soldiers, who were all sprawled out on the ground, completely unconscious.

"So it's four against one- hn!" the assassin said, grinning sardonically. "That hardly seems fair. Before you all decide to- ah-hem- _annihilate_ me, I am curious as to how you managed to get this girl into the police station under my nose. True I wasn't watching you all the _entire _time but I was for most of it."

"Do you remember the delivery girl?" Saito said coolly. He had an odd sort of bloodthirsty smile on his face. Apparently he was eager to rid the world of this assassin, whoever he happened to be.

"Yes, I most certainly do. But I saw her leave the station," the assassin replied.

"No you didn't," Kaoru spoke up, glaring.

The assassin apparently was trying to think. Then his eyes widened abruptly.

"Don't tell me- the Kamiya girl dressed up as a delivery girl, then once she was within and away from my sight, she traded places with your wife, and thus who I saw leaving was not the delivery girl but your wife?" The assassin grinned crookedly. "What a very foolish risk to take. Do you realize what would have happened if I had discovered it was your wife? I suppose that it was so foolish I never would have guessed you would do it. So whilst your wife is safe at- wherever she is- you've put the life of a seventeen year-old at risk? This seems even below a Shinshen."

"So apparently you've got issues with the Shinshen," Sanosuke spoke up for the first time. His eyes were bleeding and his voice slightly hoarse, but for the most part he seemed all right. "What are you?"

"Oh but I _am _Shinshen," the assassin replied, a bit of madness entering his voice. "At least I _was _Shinshen until I realized what absolute trash they were, and the patriots alike. The whole war was so pointless, you know. People just fighting about whether or not to stop using swords or not- absolutely idiocy."

"I'm deeply appalled by your speech," Kenshin replied. "Perhaps the war could have been preventable, but the war was not simply pointless, I say. It was difficult to bring the country into this new, peaceful era. Many Shinshen gumi and Ishin patriots alike lost their lives in the war. Your words are the words of one who could not appreciate the sacrifice, or one suffering bitter loss."

"Ha!" the assassin sneered. "Very perceptive are you, Battousai? I did happen to suffer some 'bitter loss' as you called it. My aged father, too old, too sick, and too stupid to be anything other than stubborn, died at the hands of Ishin patriots. But you see, you patriots were basically following orders, so how could I blame them? My father never had to fight in the war, but that was what he wanted. I however…" he turned and pointed directly at Saito. "Blame this man. Who was leader of the Shinshen Gumi Unit 13? That was the unit my father died in. Saito used to be a man I actually _admired. _Yet realizing that he inadequately protected my father- who really should never have been chosen for his group in the first place- I began to despise him. My father's wit, lost only because of his old age, remained inside of me, his first born son. I knew it would be foolish to try and fight Saito, who was far more powerful than I-"

"I remember you now," Saito said, interrupting the melancholy tale. His eyes took on the form of heated coals. "You were that… deserter."

The assassin laughed. He bowed mockingly.

"Hikaru Ha, deserter of Shinshen Gumi," he said, sneering.

Saito stared back at him coldly.

"Your behavior is absolutely unacceptable. Prepare yourself, Battousai. Let us cut him down where he stands."

"You forget that the man's sword is broken, Saito," the assassin said wisely.

Kenshin tore off his soldier's coat to reveal his reverse blade sword, which had been strapped to his back.

"The illusion had to be complete, I say," Kenshin said seriously. "Had I not used a soldiers' katana, you may have recognized me."

"Ha!" Hikaru said coldly. "I suppose then…" he turned and peered at Sanosuke, who was standing ready, then all the way back at Misao and Yahiko. "…You intend to make this fight unfair by attacking all at once? Or are you really that afraid of me?"

"Look," Sanosuke said, cracking his knuckles. "I understand your father died in the war and all that jazz, but it's really stupid to hold that against Saito. Not that I mind fighting 'ya…" he stretched out, smirking a little. "I just think your argument against Saito is a weak one."

"Yeah!" Yahiko agreed. "As much as I hate to admit Saito was a pretty good officer. I doubt he'd let your dad die like that- you should trust him a little, sheesh. Holding stupid grudges over things that no one takes the fault for seems pretty idiotic to me."

"Silence, child," the assassin said, his face wearing a smile of amusement, obviously in mockery of Yahiko. "This battle is not yours. You and the two women," he stared Misao straight in the eyes. "may go freely."

"I-" Kaoru began to protest. Kenshin hushed her.

"Hush, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin said firmly. "You have done your part in this battle, I say. You do not have to fight with us. The lady Misao, Sanosuke, and Yahiko will prove good enough fighting partners for Saito and I, I say."

Kaoru appeared to be insulted at first, but when she noticed the soft look in Kenshin's eyes, she walked away from him and went to stand near the knocked down tree. Saito got into the correct position to perform his gatotsu. Kenshin stood ready. Misao pulled out a couple of kunais.

"Prepare yourself, Mr. Ha," Kenshin said, focusing on the assassin.

Hikaru smiled.

"I already am."

Lightning fast he pulled out two smoke bombs, and tossed them down on the ground. Kenshin quickly leaped up into the air so he would be able to avoid the attack, but Saito, as they had agreed, rushed forward with his gatotsu attack. Kenshin, now a good fifteen feet in the air and overlooked the battle. The assassin managed to dodge Saito's stab. In the split second he did, Sanosuke attempted to catch him off guard with the fukae no kiwami punch-attack, but bending backwards with litheness doubtfully unexpected of the man, the punch simply whizzed past him, missing. At near the same moment, Misao three of her kunais through the air at the man. Twisting his body around, the man dodged one, snatched the other one between his teeth, and grabbed another straight out of the air.

All this happened within seconds. The smoke was covering the area quickly. The assassin was just about to thrust in his hand into Saito's side when…

"RYU SUI SEN!" Kenshin cried, and brought his sword down directly over the assassin's head. Kenshin imagined that the assassin, distracted by the attacks of Saito, Sano, and Misao would now be off guard. He was shocked when the assassin's foot connected squarely with his abdomen, sending Kenshin, who gasped in pain, flying a good few feet and rendering his attack a miss.

Now the smoke covered the area completely. Kenshin leaped quickly to his feet, coughing slightly, rubbing blood off his chin. It was difficult to see through the fog. Kenshin heard a stabbing sound followed by a loud scream that faded quickly into a soft groan of agony. Kenshin wondered who had been taken. He peered downward in the smoke, hoping to at least catch a glimpse of the feet of those who were in the battle.

At that moment, a gust of wind flowed over the street, clearing out the smoke. There lay the assassin on the ground, some of his tools scattered around his body. He was obviously badly wounded. Saito lifted his sword above his head, and with a vicious downward thrust ended the man's life. Kenshin frowned slightly. Saito then looked up at Kenshin, his eyes unusually dark, and a soft smirk on his weathered face.

"I imagine you are in opposition to me destroying this man?" Saito said coolly, his tone mocking. "Well you helped with it, if I may have the 'honor' of giving you credit," Saito cleaned his blade on the assassin's shirt. Kenshin was about to speak, but Saito interrupted him. "It is finished, Battousai. This is the end of our temporary alliance." The entire street was silent. Not even Misao or Yahiko spoke a word. Saito stared around at his unconscious police escort, which was just beginning to rouse.

"Commander Saito!" one of them exclaimed. He jumped straight up and stared around, not a little horrified at the scene around him.

"Never mind it," Saito said with a wave of his hand. "All is well. You and the rest of the escort simply follow me back the police station."

"Y- yes sir!" the policemen stammered in unison. They stood up- though still slightly off balance from the effects of the poison gas- and followed Saito away, leaving the "Kenshin Gumi" to stare after them and their leader.

"Some thanks we get for helping him out," Sanosuke mumbled.

Kenshin walked over to stare down for a moment at the body of Hikaru Ha, gentle sadness and pity present in his violet eyes.

"It is sad that people choose to waste their lives on vengeance, I say," Kenshin said softly, almost not hearing Sanosuke. He felt arms wrap around him gently, and startled, looked up and found himself staring down in to the darkly blue eyes of Kaoru.

"It's never nice when people lose their lives- I wish like you that life could only be peaceful but… it seems a hard thing to achieve," her eyes glistened with tears. "But… you're a good man, Kenshin, and you're trying. You helped save Tokio and Saito's lives and… that's admirable."

Kenshin could not help smiling at her, and was relieved when he saw an identical smile appear on her lips.

"Thank you, Miss Kaoru," he said. Then he turned away from her and again stared after Saito's slowly disappearing troop. The people were again beginning to return into the streets in a slow trickle. "Saito will probably have Lady Tokio leave the city soon, I say," he said absentmindedly.

"Really?" Misao said, speaking for the first time since the battle ended. "Why does she have to leave so soon? I mean- not that I'd really miss her and anything… well I wouldn't miss her _that _much you know she's really stuck up and everything you know? Like all the annoying things she said and how she walks into a room all pretty like and all looking down at the rest of us ladies and- GAH! You know what I mean, right?"

"If you hated her so much why exactly did you help save her life?" Yahiko asked, getting a bit annoyed of Misao's babble.

"Because- because- because I'm not that mean and selfish, dimwit! I thought you knew I had a pretty soul, huh? HUH?"

Yahiko was about to snap back at her something close to "neither pretty heart nor pretty face girl" but he snapped his mouth back shut and decided to direct his attention on the growing crowd who had come to find out exactly what had just occurred.

A group of policemen appeared immediately and dispersed the crowds. They brought a bag, into which they put the body of Hikaru Ha inside of, and carried him away. Kenshin watched the whole scene sadly. Everyone was quiet, even Misao.

"I guess there isn't much to do than to get back to the dojo, huh?" Sano suggested cordially.

"Yes," Kenshin said. "The work here is done, that it is."

The group headed back to the dojo.

* * *

gip-k's Post Chapter Statements: -Well that's finally over. I wish I could have done it better- sorry guys! I'll also have my **special thanks** in my next chapter as opposed to this one.

Post Chapter Statements: -Well that's finally over. I wish I could have done it better- sorry guys! I'll also have my in my next chapter as opposed to this one. 


	12. Chapter 11

Sentiments of **gip-k: **-Dear friends and dedicated readers, the long-awaited finale to the Meet Tokio story is here! I never could bring myself to complete it before (although there wasn't much left to occur) but now something inspired me and I think I can do it. )

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Rurouni Kenshin belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro only- I am simply borrowing his characters.

* * *

**---Chapter 11: The Conclusion---**

Tokio paced back and forth furiously within the confines of the Kaoru's dojo, her mind fraught with worrisome thoughts concerning her husband and the people that had gone to fight on her behalf. The beginnings of the plan had worked out extremely well. Kaoru Kamiya had entered the dojo disguised as a delivery girl…

**FLASHBACK**

Tokio was shaken out of her depressed reverie when the door of her tiny room opened. Her temper instantly flared at being disturbed- and also the individual's failure to knock! She stood up abruptly so that she could face her uninvited guest. A girl dressed in a ridiculous pink button-down delivery dress with yellow trimmings and a train-conductoresque hat to match stood before her.

"Be gone you!" Tokio snapped. "I don't want anything."

The girl pulled the hat off of her head and flowing raven dark locks were quickly revealed.

"Miss…_Kamiya?_" Tokio was the absolute picture of incredulity.

"The others and I thought up a plan to make you safe," Kaoru whispered, her dark blue eyes filled with gravity.

Tokio looked Kaoru up and down and wondered exactly what that plan might be.

"You'll…have to wear this," Kaoru gestured to the dress she was wearing.

"Are you kidding me? I'll look like a glass of pink lemonade!" Tokio snapped in disbelief.

A bit of anger flashed across the younger woman's features and then she spoke as though she had not heard what Tokio had said.

"After changing you will leave the police station and head immediately to the dojo through this route," Kaoru retrieved a paper from one of the pockets of the dress and handed it to Tokio. Tokio snatched it from her fingers with obvious irritation and scanned it over, scowling. Kaoru continued. "You will be unescorted but please don't worry- Misao and Sanosuke will be looking out for you."

The route was long and twisting and Tokio was instructed to take several frivolous stops along the way- _in the rain_- but she assumed that that was for her safety.

"Yeah, yeah," She grumbled in a dismissive tone without glancing upward. "And where will _you _be?"

"I will be here, pretending to be you," Kaoru replied. Tokio glanced upward sharply, startled, but the girl's face showed no apprehension or emotion. "I'll be acting as bait for the assassin tomorrow so that your husband and my friends can draw him out and the danger he causes eliminated- hopefully by negotiation."

Tokio felt as though someone had just slapped her in the face.

"Are you crazy?" She exploded. "You could get yourself killed!"

Kaoru's face flushed slightly.

"Please don't think me unable to handle this situation, Miss Saito," Kaoru said in even tones. "I trust Kenshin and the others to be able to keep me from harm, and I'm fully able to defend myself if the need arises."

Tokio did not notice the subtle jibe at her own strength- she was in too much of a state of bewilderment.

"Okay," she felt her voice trembling slightly. "I will participate in the foolish plan of yours."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tokio felt sudden tears stinging her eyes. They were all fools, the whole lot of them! They were risking their lives for her and what had she ever done for them?

Tokio's heart jumped at the sound of one of the training hall shoji sliding back. It opened to admit the red-haired warrior, who was followed by young Yahiko and the rambunctious white-coated Sanosuke. Tokio could not help released a sigh of relief when she saw them.

"You're all alright," Tokio rubbed a tear away from the corner of her eye with the edge of her finger. Then she frowned, suddenly realizing something was amiss.

"Where is -?"

Tokio let out a scream when arms wrapped about her suddenly from behind. She was about to scream until she recognized the familiar feel of them.

"Saito you old fool don't startle me like that!" Tokio said, partially laughing, crying, and growling at the same time.

"First of all, of course we're still alive!" Yahiko snapped, his red-brown eyes shouting outrage. "If you thought some pathetic assassin could've even laid a finger on any of us then you're terribly wrong."

"You are safe, Miss Saito," Kenshin announced, his tone and face serious.

Then they all heard the sound of Misao's high-pitched chatter getting closer to the door, and she entered soon after, Kaoru trailing in her wake.

"Kaoru is unharmed," Tokio was unable to hide her relief at seeing the young woman in one piece.

Misao quickly grew silent when her eyes fell on Tokio. Tokio ignored her apprehensive stare and gently wriggled out of her husband's arms and rushed up to Kaoru, clasping her hands in hers.

"Thank you so much for everything that you have done for me," Tokio said emotionally. "You risked your own life for my own, and you have also been an extraordinarily patient and considerate hostess to me during my stay here."

Before Kaoru could reply, she turned to Misao, who looked unsure of quite what to expect. Her hand tightened on one of her kunais. Tokio struggled with this one a little but she knew it would be wrong to withhold her thanks.

"I would like to thank you as well," Tokio said. "You and I are hardly on amiable terms as everyone in this room knows-" Misao's face flushed and her eyes filled with exasperation. "-But you did not use that as an excuse to refuse to fight on my behalf." Misao's face brightened considerably and she managed a sheepish grin.

"Aww, it was nothing," the sixteen-year old replied modestly.

Then she shifted her gaze once more, this time to Sanosuke.

"To be obvious- as I always am- I truly thought you were just a useless joker," Sanosuke looked utterly insulted. Tokio glanced at Saito with a half-smile before continuing. "My husband had spoken a number of things about you at one time, and meeting you did nothing to dissipate my pre-generated opinions-" Sanosuke glared at Saito, who simply stood there looking smug. "-But now I see that you can…be…truly honorable when you do try."

Tokio turned to Kenshin.

"I will get straight to the point with you as well," Tokio spoke in the same gruff tone she had used with Sanosuke. "I distrusted and disliked you a great deal because of your rivalry with my husband. Now I understand why he considered you worthy enough to even make it up to the level of a rival."

"Uh, thank you Miss Saito," Kenshin's eyes appeared confused, as though he were not sure whether to receive that as a compliment or an insult.

Tokio then slapped Yahiko on the head, to the shock of everyone in the room.

"If you get yourself killed- if you get yourself killed-" Tokio gave up and just hugged the boy. Releasing him abruptly she spoke to him seriously. "You take good care of yourself or else I'll skin your hide you hear? And you listen to that master of yours!"

"Okay, mother," Yahiko said smirking.

Tokio was struggling very hard not to cry and failing miserably.

"See what all of you fools have done!" The tears coursed freely down her cheeks as she berated the group. She turned to her husband. "Look at what they've done to me, Hajime. I demand that you- you eliminate them all immediately!"

Saito chuckled and thumbed the tears away from his wife's face.

"I think the change is for the better, my dear," he said.

"What do you mean it's for the better?" Tokio's tears seemed to evaporate immediately. "You don't like me the way I am?"

"The dragon girl's back," Sanosuke remarked with a grin.

"It's the Tokio we all know and love," Yahiko added with equal amusement.

Seeing that she had been tricked- and mocked- Tokio folded her arms in front of her chest and put on the darkest of faces.

"One of the shameless hooligans in this room will be throttled if this doesn't all end in the next few minutes," she said warningly through gritted teeth.

"I wouldn't doubt her," Saito told them, also amused. "Thank you all for your…_assistance_," he added the last coolly as if he were chagrined to admit he had gotten aid. His face became more serious. "I think now I should be placing my wife on a train back to our home immediately-"

"I'm not going home without you," Tokio said seriously.

"A shame on you, after all she's been through just trying to send her home without a word!" Misao defended Tokio's case as though she were a lifelong friend.

"I think you owe this to her, Saito," Kaoru said.

"Yes, you did nearly let me _die_," Tokio's voice was hard and bitter.

"But you're alive and well right now and I think my good service to you was killing the assassin," Saito's expression declared it was obvious that he felt he was caught between a rock and a hard place. The women all stared at him, and the pressure mounted.

"Fine," he finally declared, speaking in a tone that made it seem as though the decision was all his. "I will come home with you, wife, but only for a very short amount of time."

Tokio smirked. She had won at their little game for the first time in a long time!

**Later…**

Kaoru worked in the kitchen, Kenshin working alongside her, chopping vegetables and over-seeing her seasoning and stirrings.

"The atmosphere feels quite different now that Miss Saito has left, does it not?" Kenshin said, smiling.

"It really does," Kaoru returned the smile. She turned back to the pot, staring deep into it as she stirred. "It's really strange. I actually kind of…"

"Miss her?" Misao finished for her as she entered the kitchen. "I do too and it really surprised me, because I really hated her you know? But I think really, _really, REALLY_, **_REALLY_** deep inside she's an okay person." Misao liberally dipped her finger into one of the pots and licked it. "Mmmm this is really good Kaoru!"

Kaoru laughed.

Yahiko entered the kitchen soon after Misao had, looking very confused.

"I just don't get it," he mused. "As hard as I try I really just don't get it. I mean, it makes no sense whatsoever."

"What don't you get?" Kaoru asked. She was slightly concerned. Yahiko and Tokio had been pretty close and Kaoru figured he must have taken her departure very hard.

"How could someone like _that _marry Saito? She's _so_ out of his league!" Yahiko commented.

The others in the room all mumbled their agreement. Then they all at once burst out into peals of laughter.

**THE END**

* * *

**gip-k's **Post Chapter Statements: -Hey, so that's the end of the story everybody (after nearly a year) thanks to all my loyal ragging-me-all-the-time-to-finish-the-freaking-story fans. ) Love you guys, seriously. Anyway, I'm about to give out my **special thanks**. There've been a whole lot of comments so I'm hoping not to forget anybody here.

**Season of Mists**

Glad you liked it. I really enjoyed spinning Tokio's char as well, I think that might've been my favorite part of the writing. )

**c-tesshin**

I appreciated that rough motivation. Ha ha, I am a girl. gip-k does stand for "girl in purple kimono" after all.

**ShadowVixen**

Saito and Tokio don't go crazy about their romance? You don't say! XD Thanks for reading.

Also thanks **GreeneyedFloozy, Moronicus, assassinatorgirl, legolasEstalar, Bubblyboo **and any other loyal fans I might've forgotten. Thanks much for reading.


End file.
